Los Limpiadores
by Raul12x
Summary: AR. Un Universitario Veía TWD en su celular, mientras viajaba en un Taxi, cuando murió por un choque, fue arrojado hacia la oscuridad, cuando un Dios se apiado de el,(siendo el responsable de dicha muerte) es llevado al mundo de TWD para la entretención de este Dios; Podrá sobrevivir esta travesía. OCxHarem.
1. Prologo

**HIJO DE NEGAN:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.**

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Accion de Ataque o Accion normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro, salve Alfa) .  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Prólogo: Renacimiento:**

Me dirigía hacia mi casa luego de otro día en la universidad, mientras estaba en el taxi de camino a mi casa sentada al lado del conductor, la serie The walking dead o "TWD" donde mis audífonos escuchaban a Negan hablar sobre como matara a uno de ellos, donde después de una conversación unilateral hacia el grupo de Rick, decide matar a Abraham, para luego después de un golpe de Daryl matara sorpresivamente a Glenn, ¡me acababa de quedar sin palabras!

Y es que una persona que pensé que duraría hasta el final muerto de manera tan brutal, ¡Por el amor de dios!, ¡Maggie estaba embarazada! y de golpe lo mata un tipo que apareció de la nada; saque el vídeo y decidí ver un poco de la historia de Negan, cuando veo el nombre de su bate es sobre la de su esposa, a la que le era infiel hasta que descubrí que estaba enferma, para luego formar unos de los grupos más grandes de sobrevivientes que gobernó como un tirano, incluso siendo más brutal pero no tan loco como el gobernador, atento a la descripción de Negan cuando de la nada el taxi reduce la velocidad y veo al taxista girar el manubrio, veo hacia adelante y lo último que veo es una camioneta directamente frente a mí ...

Vacío, solo vacío, después de lo que podrían ser horas, dentro de solo oscuridad, me e dado cuenta que posiblemente este muerto o en coma, y es que cuando me despierta podrían tener oscuridad, al principio no me di cuenta hasta que pude oír mis pensamientos y al intentar abrir los ojos no cambiaba nada y seguía en oscuridad.

Solo para que mis recuerdos del auto volvieran a mis minutos o horas después de darme cuenta de que no podría ver, cuando esa realidad me golpeó, me dio cuenta de que podría ser el momento más aburrido de mi vida solo en la nada en oscuridad con solo mis pensamientos como consuelo.

Después de auto lamentarme me encontré con que ya no estaba en oscuridad, ya no era negro era más bien gris negruzco y cada ves se iba aclarando más y más; luego cuando el color estaba llegando a blanco, sentí que algo me agarraba cuando intento ver veo un contorno blanco que se mueve en la blancura, como eso del depredador en alíen v/s depredador. Solo que el contorno blanco de una persona tiene ojos rojos.

Des: Bienvenido, es lamentable, pero ha muerto.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Des: Moriste, no se suponía que murieras, el conductor debió de morir, pero justo en el momento que se suponía que moriría estornude, ocasionando que girara el volante al reaccionar envés de congelar y chocar.

Yo: Entonces morí por un ¡estornudo!

Des: Si, lastima, se suponía que vivieras hasta los 86 años antes de morir en el sueño junto a tu esposa y cuando ella te viera muerto, le diera un ataque cardíaco por el shock.

Yo: ¿Qué mierda?

Des: ¡Lo sé !, ojalá hubieras visto las caras de tus hijos una semana después cuando vinieran a visitar la casa junto a tus nietos para encontrar los cadáveres putrefactos de sus padres.

Yo: ¡Que te pasa! y ¿Quién carajo eres?

Des: Pasa que no deberías haber muerto y soy un Dios menor que se encarga de las vidas de un país mientras que los dioses principales duermen.

Yo: ¿Un Dios?

Di: Si y como moriste por mi equivocación, te permitiré el sueño de todo joven, reencarnar en una realidad alternativa.

Yo: ¡¿Espera lo ?!

Di: Si otra versión de la Tierra, tienes 4 opciones, especifica de la dificultad te otorga algo para la supervivencia.

Dice mientras me entrega una especie de cuaderno, intento tomarlo, pero me atraviesa.

Di: desierto, se me olvidaba solo eres un espíritu, aquí déjame ayudarte.

Dice y agita su mano, me veo rodeado de una sombra, cuando termina soy un contorno de lo que era eco de oscuridad.

Di: ok, ahora revisa tus opciones.

* * *

Dados entregándome de nuevo el cuaderno donde en la primera página venta: **4 Mundos para ti, elige sabiamente.**

**El último hombre en la tierra / Nivel de risgo C**

**The Walking Dead / Nivel de riesgo "C-" a "A +" antes del canon, después del canon.**

**Residente vil / Nivel de riesgo S +**

**El 100 / Nivel de riesgo "A" a "S-" antes y después de la radiación. **

**Nota:** El nivel de riego (D a SS) es la dificultad de que sobrevivas en dicho mundo; Siendo el D casi garantizado que sobrevivas; C riesgo mínimo más como que tu te mates; B calles peligrosas, mejor no salir de noche; A sales y te mueres; S la muerte te visita directamente; SS que suicida.

Viendo las opciones intente pasar la pagina, pero no pude, cuando mire al supuesto dios me sonreía.

Di: Para pasar de página tienes que elegir una opción.

Yo: No puedo simplemente seguir, ir al cielo o el infierno.

Di: ¡No!, mira moriste por mi equivocación así que si llegas antes de tiempo se darán cuenta y me interrogarán y no quiero eso así que solo tienes dos opciones o reencarnas y sobrevives o despedazo tu alma.

Yo: (Mejor no lo enojo) ok, ok, elijo TWD (Es el único que sé cómo es)

Di: Perfecto, ahora continuo.

Volviendo al libro:  
**Pag. N ° 2:**

**TWD como reencarnación tienes opciones para ir, estas están adaptadas para ti no significa que las otras opciones llegaran a aparecer como OC.**

**Hijo de Merle y ¿?: 15 años.  
\- Ventajas:**

*** Instinto, Casería, Carisma, Resistencia, 12 años antes del brote. Comienzo 3 años.  
-Desventajas:**

*** Posiblemente abusado (golpeado), Cicatrices, Sin infancia.**

**Historia:** Luego de salir de la cárcel a los 27 años después de ser atrapado distribuyendo drogas y encarcelado por 5 años Merle intento un cambio, donde dejo el alcohol junto con las drogas, teniendo un año pacifico donde conoció a una joven ¿?; Y juntos comenzaron a salir para luego de dos años se casaran y tuvieron un hijo a quien llamaron Tim Dixon, ¿? Murió cuando Tim tenia 2 años causando que Merle volviera al alcohol para escapar de la realidad, con la ayuda de su hermano Daryl pudo evitar drogarse, pero sus constantes estados de ebriedad lo volvieron agresivo.

**Hijo de Rick y Lori, hermano de Carl: 12 años.**

**-Ventajas:**

*** Tiro rápido, Ojo de halcón, Carisma, Confianza, Escapar de la muerte (1xD), 10 años antes del brote, Comienzo 2 años.  
-Desventajas:**

*** Primero dispara y luego pregunta, Hijo de papá y mamá, Siempre un niño, Ignorado.**

**Historia:** Lori antes de realizar el acto en el que concedería a sus hijos, tomo pastillas para aumentar las posibilidades de tener hijos por la felicidad de Rick sobre tener un hijo, causando que tuviera mellizos, siendo ambos niños, su hijo mayor llamado Luis Grimes y el menor Carl Grimes; Cuando nacieron pensaron que eran gemelos, y se sorprendieron cuando luego de 2 años cada uno era diferente del otro, siendo la única coincidencia de los ojos azules / Celestes de su padre.

**Hijo de Dale e Irma: 20 años.**

**Ventajas:**

*** Fuerza física, Reflejos, Ojo de halcón, Inmunidad Bioquímica, 12 años antes del brote, Comienzo 8 años.**

**Desventajas:**

*** Ritmo cardiaco alto (Negado por IB), Manos de mantequilla, Ignorado.**

**Historia:** Dale e Irma, tuvieron un hijo aun cuando se habían resignado por la pérdida del último, incluso con las advertencias de los médicos de que Irma no podría por edad siendo demasiado peligroso, siendo su único hijo, Dale lo cuida mucho, sobre todo cuando se descubrió que tiene un ritmo cardíaco alto, procura que no realice actos con mucho esfuerzo, aunque eso no impidió que el pequeño Jonh Horvath fuera corriendo de aquí para allá, ya que su inmunidad bioquímica impidió que se viera afectado negativamente por la aceleración de sus ritmo cardíaco, cuando Jonh cumplió 7 años Irma fue diagnosticada con cáncer, luego de un año de tratamiento no se pudo eliminar por lo que Dale e Irma decidieron pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos con su hijo.

**Hijo de Negan y Lucillet: 22 años:**

**Tipo de Sangre: O- Donador Universal**

**-Ventajas:**

*** Fuerza física, Resistencia, Reflejos, Ojo de halcón, Carisma, Escapar de la muerte (1xD), Inmunidad Bioquímica (Mutado), 14 años antes del brote, Comienzo 8 años.**

**-Desventajas:**

*** Situación inesperada, Ritmo cardiaco alto (Negado por IBM), Hijo de papa, Sin infancia, Posiblemente (Golpeado (Negado por Re-capacitación de Negan)) y muerte de Lucille Post-Brote.**

**Historia:** Negan a Lucillet tuvieron un hijo llamado Sam Morgan, aun cuando los médicos recomendaron abortar ya que los 7 meses se descubrieron un tumor de ovarios y si esperaban que naciera el bebe Lucillet y Sam morirían, después de mucho tiempo procedieron a realizarse el tratamiento mientras ella estaba embarazada donde milagrosamente ella y su hijo sobrevivieron, aunque Lucillet ya no podría tener hijos.  
Negan feliz que su vida fuera perfecta con su hijo e esposa mientras trabajaba como Bateador en el equipo Atlanta Braves nunca espero que tras un accidente y se dislocara la pierna justo en una temporada importante, haciendo que fuera despedido para contratar a alguien más joven, devastado, Negan comenzó a beber, siendo agresivo recientemente con su esposa o con el pequeño Sam de 8 años, pero una amenaza de Lucillet de llevarse a Sam lejos de lo que recapacitaron y ahora trabaja como maestro en una escuela, dando clases privadas de Ping-Pong si alguien estaba interesado.

**Para más información sobre ventajas y desventajas.**

*** Ventajas:**

**-Instinto: Permite detectar situaciones de peligro o de fortuna.  
-Casería: Eres uno con el bosque.  
-Carisma: Líder nato, las masas te siguen.  
-Resistencia: Tienes mas resistencia que un adulto entrenado.**

**-Tiro rápido: Disparas el doble de rápido que tu contrincante.  
-Ojo de halcón: Buena puntería, Excelente campo de visión.  
-Confianza: Las personas o Grupos creen en ti.**

**-Escapar de la muerte (1xD): Una vez al día si estas en una situación de vida o muerte se activa y la guía a la mejor manera de sobrevivir lo sepas o no. Ej: Te agachas cuando alguien te dispara en la cabeza.  
-Fuerza física: Mas fuerte que los adultos.  
-Reflejos: Aumenta el tiempo de reacción contra ataques o esquivando cosas.**

-Inmunidad bioquímica (IB): ¿Un Resfriado, virus? ¿Qué es eso? Niega las enfermedades en este caso un mordisco no lo contagiaría.  
-Inmunidad Bioquímica (Mutado) (IBM): ¿Un Resfriado, virus? ¿Qué es eso? **Al ser puesto a quimioterapia junto a su madre, IB muto siendo más que negar las enfermedades las erradica del sistema, si es mordido, no solo no será contagiado, sino que el caminante morirá al ****eliminar el virus del Caminante tras ****recibir la sangre, donde al no tener la enfermedad en su sistema se apagara permaneciendo muerto por 30 min. **

Permite el uso en otras personas, si pones la sangre las partes recién mordidas elimina la infección o si inyectas tu sangre en las personas cuando ya paso mucho tiempo elimina el virus, pero como no son el portador original, después de 30 min el efecto desaparecerá y se contagiaran de nuevo con el virus inactivo para activare si mueren o si son mordidos.

*** Desventajas:**

-Posiblemente (Golpeado): Al tener un padre violento, tienes la desgracia que te elija de objetivo si estas cerca del en sus episodios de violencia.  
-Cicatrices: Fuertes golpizas o contusiones causaron que tu piel quedara marcada como recuerdo de lo ocurrido.  
-Sin infancia: No eres un niño, eres un sobreviviente inmaduro.  
-Primero dispara y luego pregunta: Los bandidos, maleantes, ladrones, tienden a disparate antes de hablar.  
-Hijo de papa y mamá: Hasta que cumplas 20 todavía eres su bebe.  
-Siempre un niño: Hasta que cumplas 18 todos te verán como inmaduro y solo un joven.  
-Ignorado: Tu opinión no importa.  
**-Ritmo cardíaco alto (Negado): Negativo para el cuerpo al ser negado se considera una ventaja donde la ganancia de ventajas como el aumento de la fuerza, reflejos y resistencia son potenciados por el aumento de la circulación de la sangre en el sistema. **  
-Manos de mantequilla: Pierdes los objetos de tus manos fácilmente.  
-Situación Inesperada: Trae el caos a un día de picnic, no hoy, no mañana, pero un día puede estar tranquilo durmiendo y de repente despierta en medio del desierto (exageración).

* * *

Cual elegir Luis, Jonh, Sam son los mas interesantes, pero ser ignorado y perder el arma cuando puedo salvarme, mejor me quedo con Sam además nunca supe como llego a formar los salvadores, me pregunto cómo serán muchos años más jóvenes de lo que encontraron en la serie.

Al escoger hijo de Negan y Lucillet, mi cuerpo se transforma en un niño de 7 años.

Di: Felicidades, ahora eres el hijo de Negan, cuando despierta recordaras todas las características del niño.

Al terminar de decir lo que me pasaria, mi visión se oscurece y caigo al suelo, cuando despierto, me encuentro en una cama.

De: Hijo, ya levántate.

Dijo una voz que supongo que seria mi nueva madre Lucillet.

Des: Ya era hora, se supone que en 15 minutos debe estar en kínder.

Dijo una voz esta mas masculina aunque no gruñona más bien normal más afinada, de lo que supongo seria Negan.

Mientras me levanto recuerdos de como pase la infancia registran mi mente, como Negan de un padre feliz y cariñoso, cambio a un borracho gruñón y agresivo a un padre gruñón pero divertido, que apenas se vende ano ser que sea con su familia.

Sa: Ya voy

Me preparo y me visto como recordaba, y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme con Negan mas joven con una pequeña barba de color negro envés del gris que sale en la serie.

Ne: Ya era hora chico, ven a tomar el desayuno antes de que te lleve a la escuela.

Lu: Buenos días dormilón.

Dicen Negan y Lucillet cuando me saludan al bajar las escaleras, tomo desayuno y después Negan me lleva al colegio, donde paso el resto del día, así pasan los primeros meses acostumbrados a la rutina de esta nueva vida y de los padres nuevos.

**Próximo capitulo:**

De niñez a la adultez:

Sa: Enserio, ¿Una carrera?

De: Si, si ganas voy a una cita contigo.


	2. Cap 1

**HIJO DE NEGAN:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.**

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Accion de Ataque o Accion normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro, salve Alfa) .  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Cap: N°1: De niño a adulto:**

Tengo que decir que ser un niño otra vez fue muy bueno, salvo el hecho de tener otros niños jugando conmigo, al ser más serio y reservado, en vez de obstruirme y ser acosado por los demás niños, al ser el mas alto y fuerte, fui visto como un solitario joven misteriosos que no solo era el mas atlético de los niños sino que también el con las mejores notas, ya que seamos sinceros, quien se sacaría malas notas con la materia años atrasada de la que le pasaban en la universidad.

Entonces llego la adolescencia junto a la secundaria, siendo el más grande y fuerte, decidí ir con la masa de jóvenes hormonales para el equipo atlético, lo que llevo a ser popular; Además mis actividades extracurriculares correspondían de entrenar con mi padre, convencerlo para que me entrenara fue fácil, convencerlo de que el también entrenara fue difícil, después de decirle que como profesor de física debería de dar un ejemplo de estar en forma, dando como resultado que ambos estuviéramos en forma, claro siempre estaba bebiendo e insultando a medio mundo, pero los jóvenes de la escuela ya no lo veían como un viejo amargado si no como un profesor gruñón pero amistoso.

Vivimos en una casa grande con un patio grande, ya que mi padre lo compro cuando todavía jugaba para los bravos, claro que no nos faltaba dinero, pero Negan le gustaba su trabajo como profesor y no gastaba mucho en su vida, así que con una casa grande y sin mucho para llenarla por parte de Negan, empecé a coleccionar armas, haciendo que Negan y mi madre obtuviéramos licencias donde solo le pedía a ellos que comprara las armas y luego yo las tenía en una semana o dos, como eran solo las armas y no las balas, solo compraban balas cuando íbamos a practicar con ellas en un campo de tiro y no nos íbamos hasta que se agoraban de esa manera pude con el inventario robar muchas balas, donde después de guardarlas en cajas grandes las ponía en el inventario, contando cada caja con balas como un objeto.

* * *

**Salto de tiempo 3 años Sam 16 años:**

Así llego la otra mitad de la secundaria, donde dejé el equipo y comencé a centrarme en lo que necesitaba para la supervivencia ya que me quedaban 6 años antes del inicio del apocalipsis zombi y es que lo que me dio el supuesto dios sin nombre fue que cada celular o ordenador que considerara mío se instalaría una aplicación con las temporadas de TWD , una tienda y un contador hasta cuando se detecte por primera vez el virus, ósea que después de que llegue a cero pasara un tiempo para que llegue hasta aquí; hasta ahora no he podido usar la tienda aparte de ver lo que ofrece, ¿La razón?:

* * *

**Tienda: Pag de Ayuda:**

**¿Cómo obtener monedas de muerte?**

**-Mata personas o Zombis, 20 monedas por persona y 3 por Zombi.**

* * *

Y es que un machete cuesta 45 monedas, un cargador lleno de balas 25-33 monedas y un arma (Pistola) 120-150 monedas.

Siendo esa la principal razón por la que no puedo comprar nada, también tengo un inventario, aunque no es la gran cosa, es un casillero de 7x5 con un límite de 15 objetos iguales por casilla.

Mi colección de armas aumentaba cada semana para el desconsiento de mi madre y la curiosidad de Negan que siempre preguntaba para que quería tantas armas algunas iguales donde le decía que la segunda era por si se estropeaba la primera y cuando preguntaba por la segunda le decía que era por si se estropeaba la segunda.

Ya habiendo obtenido un armamento decente que solo crecería con el tiempo más aun ahora que yo de 18 años ya tenía mi propia licencia, y mis propios amigos moteros también, habiendo formado un habito de entrenamiento físico y teniendo un grupo de jóvenes (25-27) mixto que me seguían como el Presidente en un club motorista , donde hacíamos carreras de vez en cuando con otros clubes o bandas usando la pista que arrendábamos; debes en cuando llegaba la policía pero era más por el otro grupo que el de nosotros; Empecé a buscar medios para matar grandes cantidades de zombi, donde para mi sorpresa el nuevo profesor Eugene Porter (Edad 23) de ciencia, estaba dispuesto a enseñarme sobre el tema, siendo uno de los personajes de TWD su conocimiento fue de gran ayuda para hacer un símil de napalm ya que no tenía idea que podía hacer tal cosa.

Recordando la propuesta de Eugene para hacer balas en TWD empecé a interesarme sobre el tema y conseguí por lo menos como hacer pólvora que después de mucho tiempo ensayando en el segundo garaje de la casa donde se me permitía hacer mis experimentos, conseguí hacer explosivos que probamos mi padre y yo en una zona despoblada para no llamar la atención.

Habiendo pasado unos años productivos, donde empecé a hacer pólvora como loco, y guardándolo en contenedores cada vez más grandes, al terminar el ultimo de mis años de secundaria, ya tenía el tamaño de un contenedor de carga lleno de pólvora, y un contenedor de todas las balas con 2/6 de 9[mm], 1/6 de cartuchos de escopeta y 3/6 de las demás en calibre para metralletas y una casilla lleno de símil de napalm ya que al ser un líquido, se fusionaba aumentando la masa en ves de la cantidad, al igual que el agua y gasolina.

Sabiendo que en los próximos años los recursos cada vez serán más raros, empecé a marcar en un mapa las diferentes fabricas que había, desde fábricas de alimentos enlatados a fabricas de armas, tiendas de comida como supermercados y tiendas de armas.

También fui planeado mi vestimenta para cuando llegué el caos, siendo un pantalón gris grueso, una camisa de cuero azul oscuro junto a una Gabardina de cuero negra, con un pañuelo rojo, con dos cuchillas con nudillos, También le había regalado a mi padre una chaqueta igual a la que tenia en el programa la cual usaba casi todo el tiempo.

Mientras el tiempo Trascurría conseguí invitar a Eugene a practicas de tiro con mi familia y amigos (Grupo de moteros), como no hacíamos nada ilegal en lo que respeta a daños y robos y solo corríamos en una pista arrendada la policía no se metía con nuestro grupo, ya solo faltaban dos años y mientras sabia pelar, disparar, fabricar bombas, pensé que estaba listo para las primeras etapas del virus.

Paso otro año, cuando llego la noticia que nunca espere, ya que me había olvidado de que mi madre Lucille moría de cáncer, y como en el programa nunca lo indican, me había olvidado a lo largo de los años, hasta que golpeo de lleno cuando mi madre se desmayó cuando presente a Arat mi novia después de un año de estar saliendo, en el grupo de moteros.

Que tuviera cáncer fue una sorpresa desgarradora, donde me di cuenta de que no siempre podría tenerlo todo, con la noticia estaba en el bar junto a mi grupo en el bar tomando cerveza cuando Arat se me acerca.

Ar: Vamos, se salvará, está en tratamiento, la mayoría lo logra sabes no es como si se muriera.

Sa: No puedes saberlo.

Ar: Ni tu tampoco, vamos ven a mi casa, olvida toda esa tristeza.

Mientras era arrastrado a la casa de Arat recordaba cómo fue que comencé a salir con ella.

Mientras bebía con mis amigos, después de la asimilación de otro grupo de moteros, me di cuenta de que una de las compañeras del otro grupo se me hacía familiar y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que era Arat de los salvadores, sabiendo eso, me separe del grupo y camine hacia ella, cuando le iba a hablar.

Ar: Que tenemos aquí, el nuevo presidente, que quiere alguien así con un Prospect.

Sa: Por favor, ambos sabemos que eras un Full colors de tu grupo.

Ar: Si, pero ahora el grupo se unió al tuyo.

Sa: Claro, claro, pero eso no significa que no podamos conocernos, además e puesto a Gavin (Otro salvador y ex presidente del grupo de Arat) como Sargento de armas.

Ar: Bueno saberlo, algo más.

Sa: (Viéndola bien tiene una buena figura) Claro, que tal una cita.

Ar: Ha, no tan rápido tigre, no salgo con el primer hombre que me pregunta en un bar.

Sa: Que puedo hacer para que hacerte ir a una cita conmigo.

Arat: *viéndome de arriba hacia abajo y luego hacia afuera donde está mi moto dice*

Ar: Una carrera, si ganas me llevas a una cita si pierdes, Gavin se convierte en el vicepresidente.

Sa: Enserio, ¿Una carrera?

Ar: Si, si ganas voy a una cita contigo.

Sa: Trato.

Y así fue como conseguí una cita con Arat, quien llego a ser muy cercana conmigo, después de todo ahora grita mi nombre en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, visite a mi padre quien recién despertaba con una resaca por beber.

Sa: Vamos viejo, hay que ir a ver a Lucillle en el hospital, ayer fue su primera terapia.

NE: Crees que no lo se coño, sabes que me preocupo por tu madre, pero Lucille esta mal, no creo que pueda verla acostada sin fuerzas en la cama, es lo mismo que cuando te tuvo, meses de tratamiento debilitante mas el parto, casi no lo cuenta.

Sa: Por eso mismo, debemos estar hay para ella.

Y así lo hicimos, por 6 meses, hasta que el doctor dijo que no se pudo curar y se propago por su cuerpo, dándole entre medio año a un año de vida, Negan devastado empezó a quedarse en el hospital, mientras que yo iba día por medio mientras práctica tiro con mi grupo (45-48) ya todos sabían disparar les estaba enseñando combate a cuchillo y desarmado.

En provisiones habiendo gastado lo que ganaba de las carreras, había comprado como 15 contenedores de espagueti con albóndigas, ramen, sacos de arroz y el resto con diferentes tipos de semillas para el cultivo y es que en el inventario no se desperdiciaban, cuando quise comprobarlo con un animal, no funciono y me advirtió que incluso con el animal muerto si no se procesaba no podría almacenarse.

Faltando 6 meses, en eso, viaje hacia Atlanta para ver rutas si es que necesito entrar después de ir al hospital donde se guarda Lucille el Hospital Piedmont Fayette además empecé hace un año a comprar mapas de las alcantarillas de las ciudades, cosa que no se podía comprar fácilmente por lo que contrataba a apersonas para que viajara por los conductos para hacer los mapas; ahora me dirigía hacia allí en mi moto Honda CB 750 modificada.

Luego de obtener los mapas, me dirigí al bar mas cercano a beber unos tragos, cuando una chica de cabello castaño y su amiga de cabello negro, se me acercaron, la castaña puso su brazo por mis hombros y dijo:

De: Que pasa con esa cara, un joven apuesto como tú no debería tenerla.

Dijo con una sonrisa y fue cuando la miré de cerca que pude reconocerla ella era Magna, mirando a su amiga pude ver que también era del programa, pero no pude adivinar cual.

Des: Si, deberías de divertirte, suerte para ti tenemos tiempo.

Sa: No lo sé, que hacen un par de chicas bellas como ustedes hablando con un desconocido.

Ma: Pues, como estoy de vacaciones, se me apetecía acostarme con alguien y fuiste el más apuesto del bar, y mi prima Rowan piensa igual.

Sa: "Tos" Ah ¿sí? No sabia que fuera tan popular.

MA: Si, pues entonces que dices de un revolcón o es un shock demasiado para ti.

Ro: Vamos, quien puede decir que no a dos bellas damas.

Sa: Nah, lo siento, ya tengo novia, no puedo.

Ma: No importa, soy bi, llámala y nos juntamos o ella no comparte, a mi prima no le molestara.

Ro: No, no lo ara.

Me quedé callado, estas chicas que estaba ofreciendo un 4p, no sabiendo que hacer, me levanté y pedí un momento.

Ma: Tomate tu tiempo.

Llamando a Arat, le pregunte que opinión tendría si saliera con otras chicas junto a ella, cuando me grito diciendo que si la estaba engañando le respondí que no, pero unas chicas me habían ofrecido un 4p y no sabía que responder.

Arat Pov:

Calmándose Arat lo pensó calmadamente, el chico con el que había estado saliendo 1 ½ años, casi dos años, le pedía su opinión sobre esto, claro ella lo amaba pero era aveces tan aburrido, era bueno en la cama, las veces que se desmayaba por el lo confirmaban, pero no tenía imaginación creativa, era ella que proponía nuevas posturas y luego de varias veces que se lo pidiera el tomaba la iniciativa de sugerirlo otras veces, así que el hecho que él le estuviera pidiendo permiso para acostarse con otra chica y arrastrarla a allá también, la sorprendió,

Sam Pov:

Esperando que Arat respondiera con respondió me sorprendió que aceptara, con la condición de hablar con las chicas primero y decidir qué hacer desde ahí, pero si se negaba no habría trio, sorprendido acepte y le hice señas a Magna y Rowan que se estaban terminando su segunda cerveza/ tequila respectivamente, cuando le dije que mi novia las vería y luego decidiríamos, me indicaron que las guiara.

Subiendo a mi moto, con Magna abrazando mi cintura mientras que Rowan nos seguía con su auto, partimos hacia mi casa como lugar de reunión, Negan ya no vivía en la casa, de hecho, se mudó a un departamento cerca del hospital para estar el mayor tiempo con Lucille.

Mientras conducía, Magna movía las manos por mis abdominales, cada vez bajando más.

Sa: Para eso, nos estrellaremos.

Ma: No sabes divertirte.

Riendo, decido ignorarle mientras me dirijo hacia mi casa, al llegar estaciono y entro para encontrarme con Arat.

Sa: Ustedes dos hablen, yo voy a guardar algo.

Besando a Arat rápidamente voy a mi habitación y guardo los mapas, revidando que no halla nada muy peligroso, salgo.

Arat Pov:

Viendo llegar a mi novio, con la zorra abrazándolo, mientras estaciona y entra, cuando iba a decir algo, me besa y va hacia su cuarto mientras me dice que hable con el par de zorras, haciéndole caso me propongo a descubrir que trama estas perras con mi hombre.

Arat: Entonces, que tratan con mi novio en este 4p.

Ma: Nada, solo quería rascar una picazón y tu novio era el mas guapo, el hecho de que mi prima también esta interesada solo facilita la elección, además soy bi lo que facilita acostarme con parejas cuando lo requiera jaja, y quien sabe, si me deja impresionada podría ser algo además de una ocasión.

Ro: Si, mi prima es atrevida, además yo quería pasar un buen rato, dependiendo de la actuación de tu novio, podría ser una visitante recurrente de aquí.

Dice con una sonrisa, (Esta perra, con quien cree que está hablando)

Ar: Mira, tienes alguna enfermedad.

Ma: Nop, tan sanas como una…una…, olvídalo no tenemos nada, para eso están los condones, además cuando lo vi tenia una cara de tristeza, pensé en alegrarle el día y ¡qué mejor que un 4p eh!

Ar: Bien, mira, aremos esto, tendremos el 4p, dependiendo de cómo la pasemos podría ser algo más de una noche.

Ma/Ro: ¡Así se habla!

Magna Pov:

Genial, conseguí convencer a esta tipa, solo mira esta casa es un pent-house, la mayoría de los tipos viven en casa normales de una planta esta tiene tres con varias habitaciones de lo poco que puedo ver, generalmente noqueo y robo a los tipos que encuentro en el bar para luego regresar a Richmond, pero este está a otro nivel, era solo verlo, guapo, buena ropa, licor caro, cara triste pero no por cosas materiales, pero este no era su objetivo, su prima Rowan que es difícil de sacar de su pueblo ha pasado unos meses desde la ruptura de su ex siendo esta noche para celebrar su graduación en la universidad.

Invitarlo a acostarse era para poder tener sexo con un chico guapo, cuando se negó, o a la pequeño magna ni a su prima le gusta que le niegan nada, así que le indico que no le importaba acostarse con su novia, pensando que se engañaría y que lo seducirían diciendo que era una lastima se sorprendió cuando su supuesta novia acepto.

En el viaje pudo notar que la moto esta modificada para ir mas rápido, además pudo notar que tenia un cuerpo muy musculoso, no uno donde los músculos son gigantes si no musculo pegado al cuerpo, ágil y fuerte.

Al llegar pudo descubrir que no solo tenia un buen cuerpo, sino que estaba cargado, además su novia tampoco estaba mal, cuando entraron, hablando con su novia Arat y consiguió para que pudieran hacer un 4p, quien sabe salir con un tío cargado no podría ser tan malo ¿No?...

Pov Sam:

Cuando entre las dos estaban mirándose cuando les dije que pasaba Arat confirma que tendremos el 4p y luego veremos que paso.

Cave señalar que desde ese día Magna y Rowan viaja semanalmente, con una relación de cuatro, las noches se pusieron interesantes, y Arat no se quejaba de tener a Magna entres sus piernas mientras araba a Rowan.

En todo caso solo falta un mes y ya vi la fabrica de los Salvadores, queda sorprendentemente cerca; En fin, mi madre cada ves esta peor y Negan no es capas de aceptarlo, mientras que en los videos revise su confesión con el padre Gabriel; pero en esta realidad nunca la engaño, a lo mejor fue porque nací y pasaba el tiempo que podría estar engañando a mi madre como un padre, por lo menos espero que sí.

Ahora con un grupo armado de (50-58) miembros, aunque nunca mostramos las armas cuando no es practica de tiroteo el sábado, espero que cuando den la señal para evacuar a los refugios, salir con el grupo matar la mayor cantidad de caminantes en el poblado (Ciudad) y luego empezar el proceso de amurallar el perímetro.

Teniendo un grupo tan grande, empecé a tener una reputación entre los grupos ya que cada uno de los miembros sabia disparar, la policía pensaba que seriamos un grupo terrorista que asaltaría algo, pero como nunca lo hicimos, tuvimos la reputación de fuerte pero blando.

En fin, Lucille cada día esta peor, sigo yendo, pero cada vez solo puedo ver su cara pálida casi sin vida que no lo soporto.

Cada domingo voy con Negan a la misa para rezar por Lucille, hasta que llego el día, en el segundo en que comenzó, no paso nada, pero a la mañana siguiente, 5 estados tenían rumores de que algo estaba pasando a las personas que se morían, siendo este el caso y que faltaba poco para que el mundo se fuera al diablo, me dirigí al hospital para pasar tiempo con mi madre, así pasaron 4 días hasta que llego el doctor diciendo que el hospital comenzaría la evacuación, al mirar por la ventana vi como la gente corría, usando un woki-toki de alta frecuencia, me mantuve informado de lo acontecido por medio del grupo de moteros, donde advertí que si alguien moría cerca suyo lo vigilaran y si se levantaba manténganse alejado y con la pistola en alto, si los atacan disparen a la cabeza; Con esa advertencia estos 4 días pasaron rápidamente en el pueblo y según ellos, casi todos estaban bien, las familias de todos ahora viven en el pueblo, donde empezaron con la construcción de la muralla, como cada uno tenia varias armas, empezaron a entregar pistolas por el vecindario, cada día salen y limpian por si se encuentran a algún caminante como lo están llamando ahora.

Con la advertencia del doctor volví la mirada hacia Lucille que apenas podía moverse o girar la cabeza.

Negan y yo estamos llorando junto a Lucille donde derramo lagrimas por la mujer que llegue a considerar como mi propia madre habiendo escuchado al medico supe que solo le quedaban unas horas de vida y me quede a su lado.

Ne: Si, si hubiera estado mas atento, mirando hacia atrás pude notar que cada día te ponías peor, pero no me di cuenta hasta que era muy tarde, perdóname, perdóname.

Doc: Sr, Joven estamos evacuando el hospital, deben salir de inmediato.

NE/Sam: Que hay de Lucille/Mi madre.

Doc: Ya es tarde, apenas puede moverse. es triste, pero debe dejarla y seguirme.

Ne: Que te jodan, me quedare aquí con mi esposa gilipollas.

Doc: Y usted joven.

Sa: Ya lo oyó, nos quedamos con mi madre.

Doc: No es seguro aquí, sálvense.

Así con la salida del doctor, mi padre y yo pasamos los próximos minutos viendo a Lucille, cuando ambos nos despedimos de ella…

De: Corra señor, ¡Corra!

Paso un joven corriendo de miel morena oscura y rastas, Negan viendo la masacre en las calles antes de escuchar al joven decide cerrar, la habitación con el mueble.

Sa: Espera, déjame ayudarlo.

Digo cuando salgo hacia el pasillo, Negan cerrando la puerta después de eso, mientras volteo ve al niño a la distancia corriendo de 2 caminantes, corriendo hasta donde el, me acerco y saco un cuchillo con nudillo y los hundo en el primer caminante, cuando voy por el segundo, el joven que viendo apoyo consiguió sujetar el caminante para que lo acabara.

De: Gracias tío, casi no lo cuento.

Habiendo salvado al joven volvemos corriendo hasta la habitación donde esta Negan, cuando entro dice que acaba de morir, acercándome a la cama de ella, levanto el cuchillo.

Ne: ¡Que mierda crees que haces con tu madre hijo!

Sa: Lo se y lo hago por eso, según e escuchado luego de que las personas mueren o son mordidas se convierten en caníbales sin sentido, la única manera de evitarlo es desconectando el cerebro en este caso con el cuchillo, se que no lo apruebas, pero no puedo dejar que ella se convierta en uno de ellos.

Y así con Negan apartándose confundido, apuñale el cerebro por la base del cuello detrás de ella.

Hoy 5 días después del brote mi madre Lucille murió.

Próximo capitulo Cap 2:

¿Una Mordida? Nada que unas gotas no sanen.

Separación.

Interludio corto Negan:

Viendo a mi hijo partir, me quede con el joven Dj; Mientras camino pienso en como se crió mi hijo y solo puedo pensar, que buen trabajo hizo Lucille, tiene toda mi fuerza y toda la amabilidad de Lucil.


	3. Cap 2

HIJO DE NEGAN:

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.**

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Acción de Ataque o Acción normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro).  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Cap: N°2: Inmunidad bioquímica(mutada) en acción:**

Ahora algunos preguntaran porque no cure a mi madre del cáncer con mi sangre, pues porque mi sangre elimina cualquier cosa que considere que no pertenece al cuerpo, donde un cáncer que es una célula del cuerpo que muta para multiplicarse no lo es, ya que se produjo por el cuerpo mismo.

Todo eso lo se por el profesor Eugene, que al enterarse que nunca me enfermo y que cuando mis padres se enferman les hecho una gota de mi sangre con el remedio, se interesó y estudio mi sangre, pudiendo ver lo que es posible y lo que no.

Habiendo descubierto que mi sangre capta lo que un cuerpo normal es y luego activa todas las defensas del cuerpo para eliminar de forma agresiva todo lo que no pertenezca al cuerpo humano, ya sea virus o bacterias, para luego de 15 minutos desvanecerse del sistema que no sea del anfitrión.

Después de años de conocerlo pudo hacer de una gota 25 muestras que tienen el mismo efecto, claro que solo él tiene la formula, tal vez de esa forma pueda convencer mejor al equipo de Abraham para que lo lleven a Washington DC, aunque también le di una radio, y converso con el de vez en cuando, al parecer se encerró dentro de la cocina de una escuela, donde aunque tiene alimentos y agua, no puede salir por la cantidad de caminantes frente a él, cada día la cantidad disminuye, dice que esperara hasta que ya no halla caminantes antes de arriesgarse a salir..

Bueno ahora Negan, yo y el joven llamado DJ, estamos yendo hacia los estacionamientos, estoy atento porque supuestamente este joven muere rápidamente.

Ne: Entonces niño, ¿Aun virgen?

Dj: No lo sé.

Sa: Como no lo sabes, es lo metiste o no.

Dj: Bueno, sí, pero…

Ne: Ah, te gano y no duraste, bueno esta bien, toma tu tiempo has que se sienta especial y luego trabaja.

Dj: Claro.

Ne: Además debes de mantenerte alejado por un tiempo, es como la abeja que solo quería el néctar de la flor, pero no la flor y una vez consumida la flor succionaba otra ya que nunca era suficiente.

Ne: Y por la flor me refiero a su disposición, el néctar me refiero a Sexo y por abeja a ti.

Dj: Hay una chica, mi vecina, estaba pensando que con esto la mantendría a salvo la protegería de todo lo que pase, ¿Quizás luego pueda ser mas que el chico de una noche?

Ne: Jajaja así se habla.

Mientras miraba buscando cualquier caminante no note el que se levantaba hacia Dj hasta que.

Dj: Yeaaghh!

Sa/Ne: Mierda.

Rápidamente procedo a dispare en la cabeza al caminante, pero ya lo había mordido en el hombro, donde el chico Dj observa horrorizado su hombro sangrante y antes de que la desesperación aparezca y se valla rápidamente antes de que la aceptación iracunda tome su lugar.

Dj: Joder, ¡joder!, Ya todo termino, oye tu el del arma, termina esto rápido.

Ne: ¿A que te refieres?

Dj: Cuando te muerden te terminas convirtiendo en uno de ellos.

Sa: Calma, intentemos algo.

Dj: Que, ¿Matarme con tu cuchillo?, solo hazlo rápido con tu pistola.

Sa: No, mira mi sangre podría salvarte ya que esta comprobada que puede eliminar toda clase de virus.

Dj: ¿Enserio?

Sa: Si, no pierdes nada con intentar.

Dj: Bueno.

Ne: Hijo ten cuidado.

Sa: Tranquilo viejo, según el profesor Eugene, estar en contacto con la parte herida curara lo que sea este virus.

Y así corte un poco mi palma para rociar un poco de sangre por la herida del hombro de Dj.

Mientras continuamos hacia el auto de Negan y mi moto, despache a 5 caminante más, Cuando llegamos no sabíamos a donde ir, podríamos ir al departamento de Dj o hacia la casa, pero Dj quería ver si su vecina estaba o no dentro.

Sa: Deberías acompañar al chico, yo iré hacia la casa, el poblado esta amurallándose y necesito ir para mantener el orden.

Ne: Estas seguro, hijo si no quieres dejo a este pendejo a qui y vamos para la casa.

Sa: No, ayúdalo además quien sabe cuantas personas pueden necesitar ayuda, ten.

Digo mientras le paso una radio y 3 frascos con pulverización.

Sa: Aquí, para que nos mantengamos comunicado, esos frascos tienen el prototipo que hizo Eugene de mi sangre, rocíalo si muerden a alguien deberían ser 4 *Puff* por cada frasco.

Ne: Cuídate hijo.

Sa: Igual, mantente comunicado.

Y así subí a mi moto y partí hacia el poblado con mi gente, mientras recorría las calles, vi como algunas personas corrían de los caminantes, salve algunas, pero si estaban muy lejos, no podría detenerme por ellos, mientras conducía, mi radio reacciono cuando la voz de Magna llega.

Ma: hola, Sam como estas, yo bien, ahora yo con un grupo de personas me dirijo a Washington Dc, así que me preguntaba que harás, no podido comunicarme con Rowan, creo que perdió la radio.

Sa: Pues Magna, en estos me dirijo hacia mi casa, el club de moteros despejo el poblado y casi nadie murió, ahora están terminando de amurallar los perímetros del pueblo, según dicen deberían de ser mas de 2 mil personas, en cuanto a Rowan, espero que este bien, la última vez que hablo dijo que estaba con un grupo, y trataría de llegar hasta donde mi si podría.

Ma: Nunca estas en el mismo molde eh, si en Washington DC no resulta seguro como afirman, iré hacia donde tú.

Sa: Mantente comunicada, de esa manera sabremos que ambos estamos vivos, adiós, mantente a salvo.

Ma: igualmente, chao.

Mientras hablaba, me acercaba mas y mas hasta el pueblo, cuando Sali de la ciudad, solo fue me día hora hasta llegar a la muralla que casi se estaba terminando.

De: ¡Alto!, ¿quién es?

Sa: ¡Sam!, Héctor.

Afuera, en una supuesta torre vigía, estaba Héctor, un viejo que le gustaba cazar, su esposa hijos y nietos estaban dentro y salvos según Arat que lo puso como vigía para que hiciera algo.

Hec: Sam, que te tomo tanto tiempo, ¿cómo esta tu padre?

Sa: Bien, se quedo ayudando a un joven llegar hasta su amor, debería de llegar en unos días.

Hec: ¿No te preocupa que le pase algo?

Sa: Nah, él es fuerte, sobrevivirá, (Además así puede que vuelva a crear al grupo de Salvadores imaginar, al grupo de Rick enfrentándose a Negan al final, donde lo atrapan, cuando de repente Negan se ríe, Rick dice que te pasa, y Negan responde: Que me pasa pues que la cagaste, ¿Cómo la cagaste?, pues no me mataste, y cuando mi hijo se entere empezara otra guerra, ¿hijo?, si mi hijo Sam Morgan, el líder de los limpiadores, su grupo es diez veces el tamaño del que yo tenía antes de que mataras a los del puesto de observación comenzando todo.) Si seguro que sobrevivirá.

Digo mientras abren la puerta dejándome entrar, cuando llego, por dentro todos están haciendo algo, algunos están transportando suministros hacia unas casas vacías para usarla como almacén y otros están arreglando las motos o vehículos que hay, además de limpiar y categorizar algunas armas.

De: Sam amigo, que bueno verte, las advertencias que nos dijiste sobre que se levantaban incluso si no los mordieran nos ayudo cuando unos ancianos murieron de ataques cardiacos, no querían creer que se levantarían, como los mordidos hacen así que hicimos una demostración publica, nos ayudo para calmar a los residentes, aunque los familiares de las demostraciones nos miran con odio.

Sa: Me alegro Juan, veo que están almacenando la comida en esas casas de ahí.

Ju: Si, según sabemos puede que esto tenga para rato ya que decidimos racionalizar los alimentos, tu casa es lo único junto con el de Fabian, donde no se incautaron los alimentos y armas.

Sa: Que bueno, no quiero que saquen mis cosas.

Ju: Si, se decidió que las casas del vicepresidente y presidente del club, no se tocaran, nadie del grupo objeto salvo algunos vecinos que saben que guardas muchas armas en tu casa.

Sa: ¿Enserio, que paso?

Ju: Nada, le dijimos que la información que obtuvimos venia de ti y que gracias a eso pudimos reaccionar más rápido que las demás ciudades o poblados evitando que sus familias murieran, ahora una ves a la semana nos juntamos en la iglesia un representante por familia para hablar de las medidas que realizar.

Sa: Bueno saberlo, ¿dónde está Arat?

Ju: En la enfermería, está viendo que medicamentos hay y que no, planeamos ir para despejar las farmacias por la ciudad.

Sa: mm, deberíamos esperar unas semanas más y luego comenzar la búsqueda de recursos.

Ju: ¿Por qué?, cuan más rápido podamos obtenerlos más rápido garantizamos la salud de nuestras familias.

Sa: Lo sé, pero todavía están los militares tomando zonas seguras y adueñándose de los lugares donde la racionalización de los alimentos y medicinas van según la importancia para ellos, en vez de por necesidad, si llegamos a encontrarnos con militares, intentaran tomar nuestras armas, para tener el poder, sin saber que las leyes y protocolos ya no funcionan en un mundo donde los muertos dominan.

Ju: Joh tío, debo ir a hablar con los demás para juntarnos a discutir los procedimientos y sobre lo que haremos ahora que llegaste.

Despidiéndome de Juan, me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Arat, esta categorizando unos medicamentos en una libreta cuando la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a mí.

Arat: ¡Que mierda!, no sé qué te crees, pero… Sam no me asustes así, que bueno verte.

Dice y procede a besarme, cuando termina discutimos como han pasado los primeros 3 días desde que se anuncio globalmente que pasaba algo, diciendo que la pasaron mal hasta que recibieron mis advertencias y rondaron el pueblo matando a cualquier caminante que se encontrara directo en la cabeza, lamentablemente el pueblo de 2679 personas perdió casi 469 , la mayoría de los niños sobrevivió, pero la gente tiene miedo, además el hecho que le quitáramos los alimentos no le gusto, pero cuando explicamos que si comemos como cerdos los alimentos escasearan posiblemente en el futuro, no hubo tanta negación.

Mientras conversábamos fuimos salúdalos por diferentes tipos de personas, vecino, amigos, conocidos.

**Pov Shane: **

Después de despedir a Lori y Carl diciéndoles que iría a buscar a su padre, me dirigí hacia el hospital, cuando llegue el lugar estaba evacuando, los militares todavía protegían el lugar, pero era obvio que no duraría mucho tiempo antes de que también se fueran o murieran.

De: Su pase.

Sh: Aquí.

Entregándole el pase para poder ingresar al guardia militar, ingresé hacia el pasillo caminando pude oír a la gente llorar, una tipa rubia paso cerca mío, pero no vine aquí para distraerme.

Al entrar, me encuentro con una doctora.

Doc: El Sr. Rick está bien.

Sh: Gracias, cuando podría llevármelo.

Doc: Ahora mismo si quisiera, pero no lo recomendaría, todavía necesita atención médica, además de alimento que pueda consumir aun en su estado.

Sh: Bueno.

Cuando sale, me apuro a recoger a Rick, cuando voy saliendo de la habitación llegan unos militares que nos pasan y se enfrentan a unos enfermos que murieron levantándose como caminante, viendo como morían los militares, mire hacia Rick y decidí dejarlo en la habitación, por lo menos tendrá más posibilidades aquí que conmigo cargándolo rodeado de caminantes.

Luego de dejar a Rick, pongo una camilla para evitar que entren algún caminante, cuando corro encuentro a la enfermera y le digo.

Sh: En la Habitación… se encuentra un Rick, herido de bala en coma, puede cuidarlo.

Doc: (Los militares acaban de despejar de nuevo el edificio) Si, puedo hacerlo, después de todo, me quedare aquí por los ancianos.

**Pov Negan:**

Por lo menos encontró a su vecina, no sé qué le ve tiene lentes y frenos, bueno al niño con lo suyo, decidiendo ir para dirigirse hacia su casa, avisa a Dj y su novia para comenzar a caminar ahora que ha pasado la noche.

Habiéndosele acabado la gasolina cuando llego al departamento de Dj, decidió ir a buscar en otro lado.

Ne: Eh ¡Chico!, cuando vuelva nos vamos.

Yendo a recorrer las calles encontré un bidón y una manguera para sacar gasolina, unos minutos más encontré otro auto; habiendo conseguido la gasolina un grupo se me acerco.

De: Vamos a necesitar esa gasolina, viejo…

Ne: Lindo bate.

Después de convencer al grupo que le siguieran, empezaron a hablar sobre lo que estaban haciendo antes de esto y de mas sobre lo que perdieron, cuando me preguntaron, no les dije nada, no merece la pena confiar en tipos que me amenazaron unos minutos antes.

Mientras caminamos revidamos unos edificios donde en una casa encontré un cadáver con un rifle, sacándolo nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento de Dj, cuando un grupo de caminantes nos ahuyento hacia otro lado, luego de correr y matar unos caminantes terminamos acampando, donde en una emboscada los caminantes mataron a todos los tipos, pude salvar a dos si les rociaba, pero porque hacerlo terminando quedándome con el bate del líder del grupo.

Luego de caminar por unas horas y encontrar algunas armas como un machete y dos pistolas y un revolver, pude llegar hasta Dj.

Vamos, luego yo, Dj y la chica nos pusimos en movimiento por unas 3 horas cuando el auto dejo de funcionar, luego de caminar media hora vieron a una pareja mayor con una joven de no mas 15 que corrían de 5 caminantes, cuando la niña tropezó, Negan se lanzo con su bate mientras Dj también con el machete que Negan le paso, juntos mataron a los 5 caminantes salvando a la joven.

De: Te mordieron.

Dijo el anciano viendo la venda en el hombro de Dj.

Dj: No, fue un corte por un grupo de personas que quiso robarnos.

De: Ah, nosotros no trataremos de robarles, tiene algún lugar seguro a donde ir, nuestro grupo fue atacado por caminantes y apenas pudimos salir.

Ne: Claro, síganme.

Después de acampar en una cabaña al lado del camino, se despertó por el boche de unos pasos, cuando fue a ver era una joven que estaba tratando de entrar, saliendo para confrontarla.

Ne: Que quieres, estas lejos de la seguridad acercándote así a mi refugio.

De: Vives aquí, bueno, tal vez podamos acordar algo, no he comido en 2 días.

Luego de preguntar al grupo que decían, los ancianos y chicas aceptaron, mientras Dj dijo que parecía peligrosa, habiendo habido mas votos a favor decidió aceptar y hacer que se una a ellos.

Cuando decidimos partir, todos lo siguieron hasta que desde el bosque unos caminantes salieron persiguiéndolos, cuando se adentraron al otro lado del bosque, un caminante atrapo a la nueva mujer, cuando Dj la salvo y Negan remato al resto, habiendo corrido por unas millas, decidieron volver a la carretera.

Hay se encontraron con una tienda donde conseguirían suministros, pero también encontraron a un par de hermanos, una niña y niño, cuando empezaron a cocinar la comida, la niña quiso carne y decidió hacer que su hermano abriera congelador de carne diciendo que ahí podría haber, cuando lo hizo un par de caminantes salieron y mordieron a ambos niños, si no fuera por Dj que andaba cerca y pudo salvar al niño Tim, pudo haber sido devorado mientras que su hermana había huido dejándolo a su suerte, cuando Negan se enteró, casi quiso matar a la chica, ya que para el la familia lo era todo.

Al final mientras los niños lloraban por haber sido mordidos y Dj lo miraba por si podía hacer algo, decidió sacar un frasco y rociarlo sobre la mordida en el brazo y pierna del niño y del hombro de la niña.

De(Sr): ¿Qué haces?

Ne: Es un tipo de suero evita que el virus se active, pude obtenerla de un científico antes de que muriera, dijo que solo pudo hacer unas cuantas.

De(Hija del Sr): Y no pudiste decírnoslo, pensamos que no había cura, esto lo cambia todo, podríamos llevarlo para que ,lo estudian y hagan más.

Ne: Eso no se va a poder, se vencen en 15 días (Mentira) y el CDC (Mas mentira, no dejare que experimenten con mi hijo) dijo que no pueden Imitarlo con el equipo actual.

Sr: Mierda, al menos tenemos un medio para no convertirnos.

Ne: Solo funciona por 15 minutos, si vuelves a morderte el virus volverá a activarse.

Sr: Entonces bueno saberlo.

Así continuaron su viaje, decidiendo acampar, Negan caso a un par de conejos, cuando comían, ahora atento por los alrededores, escucho el pisar de ramas, sobresaltado apunto hacia el sonido asustando a las demás personas, donde para la sorpresa de muchos la sombra de un hombre se veía, cuando se acercó, se presentó como Simón (Se que es Dwight, pero como es la Serie y no el cómic; donde Dwight se une al grupo de Negan con su esposa y cuñada cuando el grupo de los Salvadores ya existía), compartimos la cena mientras sujetaba su ballesta, después de un rato, invito a todos para que lo siguiéramos a su grupo, donde la mayoría aceptaron y Simón nos llevó a su grupo.

Luego en la noche, contacte a mi hijo, informándome que había llegado bien y que en estos días el pueblo se estaba preparando para salir por recursos, decidiendo a que era mas importante obtener primero comida o medicina, etc.…  
Termino diciéndome que todos estaban bien y que me cuidara, diciéndole lo mismo corte.

Fin día 8 desde el Brote.

Próximo cap:

Los militares y su programa "Déjenos entrar y quitarle las armas, suministros y vehículos a cambio nos apoderamos del pueblo y su gente, es un buen trato ¿no?; No gracias.


	4. Cap 3

HIJO DE NEGAN:

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Acción de Ataque o Acción normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro).  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Cap. N°3: Militares y los limpiadores.**

Luego en una reunión del club entre yo (Pres), Fabian (Vice-Pres), Gavin (Sargento de Armas), Juan (Secretario), Arat (Jefa de guardia), Héctor (Jefe de Vigías) y Espinoza (Representante del pueblo) se decidió que esperaríamos una semana, en las que nosotros rondaríamos los muros matando todos los caminantes que se aproximen a las puertas, dejando 3-5 caminantes entre puertas para que merodeen.

Mientras que, dentro de una semana, el grupo partirá para reunir recursos, priorizando en este momento municiones y armas, donde de los 77 moteros y 120 voluntarios, partirán a puntos estratégicos de tiendas y fabricas para recoger los recursos, divididos en grupos de 30 formados por 10 moteros y 4 camiones de 5 hombres, por un total de 6 grupos y 17 moteros como guardias perimetrales del muro.

Ahora unos días después, estamos practicando usando cuchillos con los voluntarios la mayoría hombres y algunas mujeres, para que puedan protegerse, con cuchillos duros y difíciles de doblar y romper, también machetes y hachas, mientras que los que sabían disparar armas se le entrego una pistola o revolver.

Mientras que considerando el riesgo por mordidas en los viajes es algo grave, las mujeres y algunos hombres decidieron hacer vestimenta gruesa en los brazos y piernas.

Luego de que la semana trascurriera, se procedió a enviar un grupo de tres personas para ver si los lugares habían sido saqueados o no y luego proceder, de los 6 lugares, 5 estaban intactos mientras que el sexto estaba claramente vaciado de armas pudimos conseguir mucha munición, junto con casquillos de bala.

Con repetidos viajes donde recorrimos varios asentamientos militares que fueron consumidos por los caminantes antes de que continuaran su marcha dejando a tras a los muertos, nos llevamos varias ametralladoras pesadas y camiones, donde incluso nos hicimos con dos tanques, donde hallamos un soldado que después de una horda, se había escondido dentro, cuando lo hayamos le quedaba comida para 2 días más antes de que empezará a morir de hambre; agradecido nos ayudó a llevarnos los tanques, acompañándonos y diciéndonos donde se hallaban los puntos de puestos abandonados por los militares donde pudimos encontrar algunos lanzacohetes, la semana siguiente fue igual de productiva, consiguiendo llenar dos casas con las municiones y una con las armas encontradas.

Habiendo terminado con la recolección de balas en las ciudades cercanas al pueblo, comenzó otra semana donde el objetivo cambio a alimentos, donde sorprendentemente hubo enfrentamientos con otros grupos pequeños que no querían compartir, habiendo tenido comunicación entre nosotros mediante woki-toki, pudimos encargarnos de esos grupos menores, donde en los hostiles, aunque pocas, sufrimos bajas y la gente se asustó.

Lo que llevo que algunas personas se salieran causando que quedara del grupo de 73(4 muertos) y el de voluntarios 96(9 muertos y 15 salieron), pero aun así pudimos mantener una buena racha y conseguimos vaciar varias fabricas de los productos enlatados.

Mientras el grupo se reorganizaba, comenzó la alerta por bombardeo, que se escuchaba en las radios, las ciudades fueron bombardeadas, cuando todo termino, la gente estaba aterrorizada, ese bombardeo fácilmente pudo haber sido nosotros.

Luego después de que las cosas se estabilizaron, Negan informo que el grupo de sobrevivientes donde se encontraba no sufrió por el bombardeo.

Mientras continúa explicando sobre su grupo, nos contó que al tomar decisiones de manera efectiva varias veces en el grupo, uniendo a las bandas en un solo objetivo de salvar a la gente, termino como el líder y llamo al grupo los Salvadores, cuando le pregunte porque no volvía, afirmo que el grupo era agresivo/Pasivo y que posiblemente habría discordia entre ambos, aunque afirmo que si los necesitamos vendrían a ayudar, preguntándole donde se quedan, dijo que están en un supermercado, pero pronto buscaran otro sitio, acordándome de la base de los salvadores que se encuentra a varios kilómetros del pueblo, le indique donde estaba y que hay podría instalarse y quedaría lo suficientemente cerca para poder realizar visitas de vez en cuando.

Aceptando; corto la trasmisión, dándome cuenta de que los Salvadores habían vuelto a nacer, decidí que era momento de nombrar a nuestro grupo, la base de los salvadores se llamaba el santuario, pues es momento de nombrar al pueblo.

Pero primero, luego de una votación, de 2/3 de la gente me eligió líder mientras que el 1/3 eligió a Espinoza (El alcalde del pueblo de 45 años) donde se llego a un acuerdo en el que Espinoza sería el Representante de la población en el consejo que consta de 20 votos; 5v mios;3v Espinoza; 2v Juan, Gavin, Fabian y Arat; 1v Héctor, Rodríguez y 2 más.

Sa: Propongo que nombremos al pueblo y esta comunidad para poder identificarnos en todo esto que está pasando allá afuera.

He: ¿Que nombre crees que podría adoptar el pueblo?

Fa: Que tal Moterock.

Ar: Que infantil porque somos moteros ¿no?

Es: Freeman lake

Ju: Cerca, pero deberíamos llamarlo algo con que nos identifiquemos.

Sa: Que tal Volake

Ar: ¿Porque ese nombre?

Sa: Es una mezcla de nosotros, representados en los dos lagos que nos circulan, siendo nosotros los moteros como los volátiles y la gente del pueblo como el lago.

Ju: Suena bien, ¿Alguna objeción?

Todos: ¡No!

Ju: Bien, ahora pasemos a como nos llamaremos a nuestro grupo, según Sam su padre formo un grupo llamado los Salvadores, porque salvaron varias veces a otros grupos de los caminantes por algún tipo de remuneración ya se a alimento, agua o armas.

Ju: Siguiendo esa lógica, como nosotros vamos y recolectamos diferentes tipos de recursos en cada viaje, cada uno de ustedes escriba que nombre debería de llamarnos y luego entréguenmelas…

Ju: Bien, comencemos podríamos llamarnos Saqueadores, Recolectores, Limpiadores y Moteros-del-Rock, bien ignorando el de Fabian, podría ser entre Recolectores y Limpiadores, ya que Saqueadores nos haría ver como amenazantes hacia otros grupos, si llegan a haber en el futuro.

Sa: Limpiadores suena bien, alguna objeción.

Todos: No.

**Ese día nació La comunidad de Volake; hogar de Los Limpiadores.**

Es: Bien, según los cálculos hechos por Juan tenemos comida suficiente para 15 años con 5 años antes de que las latas se pudran (Lo que no saben es que más de mitad de las latas de comida, están en mi inventario, junto con polvos para la nutrición de los bebes e infantes) entonces solo tendremos 10 años de los alimentos no perecibles, posiblemente mas ya que hemos comenzado con los cultivos de frutas y vegetales.

Ga: En cuanto a armas, tenemos suficientes para armar 8 veces la cantidad de hombres que tenemos y solo contamos las metralletas, las pistolas y revolver son mucho más, deberíamos de reclutar más personas, hacerlos practicar tiros con las pistolas primero.

Ju: Aunque necesario, no necesitamos tanta gente, deberíamos por el momento ensañar como usar un cuchillo, de esa manera aprenderán a defenderse y no gastaran balas; También se necesita útiles de limpieza y entretenimiento para que las personas se distraigan, después de el bombardeo, mucha gente esta preocupada sobre la ayuda del gobierno a esta situación.

Sa: Bien, desde mañana comenzaremos a ir de grupos de 15 compuesto por 5 moteros y 2 camiones de 5 voluntarios c/u, para registrar los edificios de las ciudades circundantes para encontrar recursos como filtros de agua, armas contundentes, jabón y papel sanitario; además de conseguir cigarrillos, licor, dulces y cualquier cosa que pueda animar a la gente, especialmente a los niños, así que encuentren juguetes y cosas así.

Sa: Respecto al reclutamiento, a todo aquel que sea mayor a 15 se le enseñará a usar cuchillo, machete o hacha, los que sean mayor a 17 se le dará la opción de salir por recursos o unirse a la guardia y/o fuerza de combate (Moteros y voluntarios).

Sa: Todos, terminada esta reunión, nos juntaremos en 5 días para poder realizar un sistema zanahoria y palo, puede que el mundo se haya ido a la mierda, pero necesitamos reglas.

Es: Para que, todos estamos ayudando, ustedes van y buscan recursos y nosotros empezamos los cultivos y enseñamos a los niños.

Ju: Lo que Sam quiere decir, es que ayer un grupo de 12 personas entraron al almacén de alimentos y sacaron 4 cajas de melocotones , latas de pepinillos y cerveza, puede que ahora no parezca mucho, pero en el futuro no tendremos la cantidad de alimentos que ahora y si eso llegara a pasar, podríamos morir de abre por la codicia de algunos, la armería también se vio invadida por el mismo grupo en la mañana de hoy, pero los guardias los pillaron y arrestaron, al revisar sus casas encontraron las cajas de alimentos, al parecer tuvieron una fiesta..

Ga: Ahora están encerrados en el sótano de una casa, donde votaremos para ver que hacemos.

Es: (Sorprendido por ese grupo) ¡Que vergüenza, robando al pueblo cuando cada recurso cuenta en estas crisis en la que vivimos hoy en día!

Sa: Si por eso después de 5 días, plantaremos que reglas imponer, tengan en cuenta que también debe haber privilegios y no solo castigos en esas reglas, estamos en un momento donde la ley es cuestionable o inexistente, si la gente armada siente que recibe poco por arriesgar su vida frente la búsqueda de los recursos que lleban hasta aquí, no queremos que hagan motines, entonces para la próxima reunión en 5 días presentaremos nuestras ideas y el castigo para esta gente que robo elementos de todo el pueblo.

Todos: Si.

Terminada la reunión, me dirigí hacia mi casa para poder dormir un tiempo, cuando llego en moto uno de mis moteros, informándome que, en la ciudad del noroeste, se vieron a militares haciendo un puesto cerca de aquí, a unos kilómetros más al norte.

Mientras me levantaba después de dormir unas horas, reuní a los hombres; para que por ahora solo salieran en grupos de 5 para buscar supervivientes en las ciudades, si encontraban a los militares, que se fueran de regresa rápidamente sin entablar conversación.

He: ¿Por qué? Que tiene de malo hablar con los militares, dios sabe que necesitamos toda la ayuda para esta crisis en la que vivimos.

Sa: Pasa Héctor, que, según las otras comunidades, en las que se encuentra Terminus, Los vatos, el hospital de Grady memorial, según dicen los militares, no los ayudaron, tomaron la mayoría de los suministros, abandonan a los débiles y si te opones te disparan, a diferencia del hospital que callados observaron como mataban a los enfermos de los edificios circundantes para no tener que gastar medicamentos en gente que no sea la suya.

He: Como sabes que ellos son así, puede ser otro grupo de militares.

Sa: Todos son iguales, además incluso si no los son, el poder de sus armas seguramente ara que quieran nuestro pueblo para ellos.

Terminada la reunión, procedimos a realizar viajes a las ciudades en busca de supervivientes, con gran éxito, cuando volvían llevaban a mas de 40 personas con ellos, claro que no los dejamos pasar, así como si nada, pero les dejamos en un área apartada diciéndoles que luego de unos días, podrían ingresar, donde respondieron las típicas preguntas, ¿Cuántos caminantes as matado?, ¿Y humanos?, ¿Falta alguno?, etc..., para luego de que pasaran la prueba se le pusiera a trabajar en las granjas y cultivos, donde después de unas semanas podrían formar parte de la comunidad Volake.

Así transcurrió otra semana donde recolectamos más vehículos especialmente motos, para aumentar nuestro número, donde después del reclutamiento inicial seria Moteros(73+32 reclutas), Voluntarios(96+97 reclutas), Guardias(+60) y Vigías (27), Siendo un gran total de 370 ; en otras noticias, Negan por fin llego a la fabrica que seria el hogar de los Salvadores, preguntándole si necesitaría ayuda, pidió si podríamos llevarles armas, y munición, aceptando llame a 15 de mis hombres para que fueran a ayudarlo, entre ellos Gavin, donde les entregaríamos 15 metralletas y 25 pistolas y 3 rifles con tres cajas de balas para cada arma.

Mientras comía una lata de pudin, haciendo cálculos, apenas quedaba menos de una semana para que Rick despertara, siendo ese el caso, llame a 5 confiables hombres de los cuales uno había sido mordido, pero le rocié de mi sangre, les dije que se dirigieran hacia el grupo en la caleta, además acompañen a ese grupo hacia el laboratorio CDC, donde llevaran una muestra de mi sangre; partirán en una semana y recibirán 3 frascos porsiacaso donde después de asegurar al doctor, 3 regresaran y 2 se quedaran para evitar que los niños mueran(Sophia).

Habiendo agregado el CDC, el doctor Edward Jenner sería una buena incorporación para nosotros, mientras planea que acciones realizar en los futuros meses, el sonido de camiones llamo mi atención, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta norte.

Sa: Rodríguez, ¿Qué pasa?

Ro: ¡Los militares!, se acercan 2 camiones y 3 Humvee, parecen que están reduciendo la velocidad.

Sa: Ok, espera…Aló Fabian, llama a los muchachos, dirígete hacia la puerta norte, lleva dos del jabalín, tal vez lo necesitaremos.

Fa: Ok, cambio y fuera.

Mientras esperaba a los muchachos, subí el muro, observando a un militar bajar de un Humvee, sacando un megáfono.

De: Soy el comandante de este batallón, preceder a abrir las puertas para que podamos entrar.

Sa: ¿Bajo qué ordenes?

De: Mías.

Sa: Y si digo que no.

En eso llegan mis hombres mientras empiezan a subir por las plataformas al lado de la muralla, tomando posición detrás del muro.

De: Entonces derribaremos estas puertas, según el estado, se debe asistir toda operación militarizada por órdenes del gobierno y toda negativa será recibida con acción letal; Así que si no quieren que los ataquemos abran, … recogeremos las armas del lugar y provisiones según requiramos.

Sa: De nuevo, y si digo que no.

Digo bajando el brazo haciendo que todos se pongan en posición apuntando hacia los militares, los militares detrás de sus autos y el comandante miran nerviosos las armas.

De: Para el bien del país, requerimos la asistencia de su grupo proporcionando alimentos y armas para que sigamos nuestro recurrido.

Sa: y que paso con derribar la puerta y tomar nuestras cosas.

De: Todo puede hablarse, no queremos disputas.

Dice mientras que los hombres bajan de los camiones uno apuntando una bazuca hacia la puerta.

Sa: Nosotros tampoco.

Y dos de nosotros sacan bazucas javelin apuntando los vehículos.

De: ¡Escuche, nos dejaran pasar, entregaran sus armas y suministros y este lugar servirá como base de operaciones para nosotros les guste o no o informaremos para que envíen apoyo hacia aquí para eliminarlos a todos!

Mientras dice eso, todo el grupo se tensa, cuando el nuevo soldado que atrapamos en el tanque hace su aparición.

De: ¡Todos! soy el sargento Martínez, lo que dices es absurdo, los militares no pueden enviar apoyo por aire, tierra o agua, ya que el bombardeo fue el ultimo tipo de apoyo del gobierno para eliminar a los caminantes.

De: *Tch*Me importa un carajo, vamos chicos si no apoyan por la buenas apoyaran por las m…

"Bang" "Ta atattaatatata"

Mientras el comandante hablaba cada ves mas se enojaban los residentes mientras apuntaban al grupo de militares, cuando dijo que tomaría las cosas por las buenas o las malas, algunos dispararon lo que ocasionó que todos dispararan a los soldados, que no pudieron ponerse a cubierto ocasionando que murieran, siendo el comandante uno de los primero.

Cuando termino la balacera, la mayoría estaba muerto, abriendo las puertas, un grupo salió para ver quien todavía estaba vivo.

Sa: Si están vivos tráiganlos, usen los vehículos, además traigan las armas, procuren perforar las cabezas si no murieron por una bala en la cien.

Mientras el grupo recogía a los soldados de un grupo de 35 solo 9 sobrevivieron a la balacera, interrogándolos, pudimos darnos cuenta de que los grupos militares, ya no recibieron noticias del gobierno hace 2 semanas, siendo así, el comandante procedió como el de mayor rango a tomar el control y usarlo para obtener recursos de comunidades, violando también a mujeres cuando se le apetecía y que si alguien se oponía los mataba, siendo cuando tomo el mando 43 soldados.

Afirmando inocencia hacia sus acciones justificadas por el miedo al comandante, los pusimos bajo el mando del sargento martines para que los vigile mientras transportábamos las cosas de los soldados muertos.

De nuestro grupo aun cuando nosotros fuimos quienes matamos más, todavía murieron 5 jóvenes voluntario-R y 2 de nuestro grupo, con 8 personas heridas.

Mientras enterrábamos al muerto, procedimos a hacer un anuncio de lo que había pasado para que todos se enteraran de que el gobierno ya no estaba y que no recibiéramos ayuda, cualquier intento de militares probablemente sea para robar recursos que para ayudar o evacuar.

Mientras que algunas personas gritaban porque teníamos que matar a los soldados, le respondimos que si no los matábamos ellos nos matarían a nosotros y tomarían nuestras cosas.

Mientras algunos estaban disconformes, la mayoría y los que rescatamos de las ciudades, pudieron entender que defender este lugar y las provisiones era necesario.

Mientras volvía a mi casa y usaba la radio para comunicarme con las comunidades, donde todos los lideres hablaban informando del estado de sus comunidades, los líderes eran:

Terminus: Gareth.

H.G.M: La recién líder Dawn Lerner

Vatos: Guillermo.

Los Salvadores: Negan Morgan

Los Limpiadores: Sam Morgan

También apareció un nombre que no quería saber, la comunidad Woodburry recién formada por el gobernador Philip Blake acababa de nacer.

Al acordarme de que Rowan aparecía en esa comunidad, pregunte por ella cuando el Gobernador se presentaba, donde confirmo su presencia, cambiando a un canal privado; Donde puso a Rowan, hablamos un rato, donde afirmo que recién están designando los puestos de las personas, que, aunque quisiera llegar hacia donde yo, no tiene los medios.

Negociando con Philip, llegamos a un acuerdo, permite que envié un grupo de 5 a buscarla y a cambio recibirá una caja llena de alimentos y otra de medicina.

Habiendo concretado el trato, continúe hablando con las comunidades, donde la mayoría estaba bien, siendo el mayor problema la búsqueda de alimentos; hablando unas horas, intercambiamos medios para sobrevivir, donde los salvadores usando el método de las tripas caminaban por las ciudades buscando recursos, los Vatos que, si amputaban la parte mordida rápidamente, podrías sobrevivir, los H.G.M donde ofrecían intercambiar medicamentos por comida o balas y nosotros sobre los sueros.

Cabe destacar que hubo una revuelta, cuando se enteraron de los sueros exigiendo que les diéramos los sueros, donde nos negamos diciendo que era difícil de fabricar, aseguramos que podríamos llevares 1 frascos por comunidad mensualmente a cambio de balas o armas, donde después de debatir, todos acordaron comprar un frasco, donde enviaría un grupo de 3 personas recorriendo entregando dichos frascos.

Obviamente estos frascos eran gratuitos para los moteros y los voluntarios pagarían una o dos latas por uso; Los salvadores recibirían 3 frascos mensual y si querían más tendrían que pagar.

Después de todo solo tengo 150 frascos y necesito a Eugene para poder fabricar más.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo 5 días después, los 5 moteros partieron hacia su misión de traer al doctor Edwin a Volake, donde llegaron a la caleta del grupo de Shane esperando que decidieran ir a DCD hasta que dos días después llego Rick, donde después de enterarse de las armas, salieron Gleen, Daryl, Rick y T-Dog a buscar a Merle, donde al advertirles que estuvieran atentos por si aparecían caminantes, el grupo de moteros pudo ayudar cuando aparecieron los caminantes, siendo la única victima Ted, cuando el grupo de Rick regreso, se entero de que los muertos habían atacado al grupo, cuando revisaron a todos, Amy y Jim resulto mordido, lo que causo que intentaran matarlos, cuando no sabía qué hacer.

**Pov Gruñido sin nombre (-]:**

Mientras escuchaba al grupo hablar, nosotros estábamos viendo que hacíamos, habiendo recibido la misión de sacar por la fuerza si era necesario al doctor Edwin del CDC, no sabemos si ayudar a estas personas Jim y Amy con el suero del jefe, el nos lo dio para que la misión no fallara si alguno fuera mordido, pero estos son nuestros seguros de vida, no de ellos, después de una votación, se decidió que podíamos hacerles este favor.

Gsn: ¡Oigan!

Sh: ¡Que!

Gsn: Podemos ayudarle.

Ri: ¿Como?

Gsn: Tenemos el medio para evitar que se convierta.

Sh: Que mierda dice, ¡¿Tenias una cura y no nos informaste?!

Gsn: Primero, mi nombre es Alexis, y si de dónde venimos nuestro jefe tiene el medio para evitar la infección, espera no la infección, todos estamos infectados sino la activación del virus que se produce por la mordida.

Sh: De que hablas.

Al: No puedo responder eso, pero tengo un suero que, al rociarlo en la herida causada por la mordida, evitara que muera para convertirse luego en un caminante.

Jac: ¿Qué esperas?, ¡Hazlo!

Procediendo a escuchar a la mujer, saco uno de los 3 frascos, el suyo para curar a Jim y Amy, causando que se relajaran y ya no sudaran tanto.

Mientras Shane despotricaba sobre información oculta, Rick agradeció la ayuda y estaba feliz porque al fin sabían que si había medios para curar las mordidas.

Al: Pero no se alegren, el efecto elimina el virus que le propino el caminante y su efecto dura 15 minutos, si vuelve a ser mordido tendrá que volver a usar una dosis si no quiere ser un caminante, este suero no lo hace inmune.

Da: Entonces solo funciona por un tiempo anulando la mordida, pero inútil después de que paso el tiempo.

Al: Si, por eso ya que solo tenemos un frasco, no podremos suministrar para todos, cuando sean mordidos, así que no hagan una idiotez.

Ri: ¿Si esto lo proporciono tu jefe, porque estás aquí y no allá donde es seguro?

Sh: Si, que haces aquí en nuestro grupo cuando ya tienes a donde ir.

Al: Mis amigos y yo tenemos una misión en el CDC donde debemos recoger a un Doctor llamado Edwin Janner, para eso recorrimos varios días viajando, pero una horda de caminantes nos impidió seguir nuestro camino y nos desviamos hasta encontrarlos, después de descansar unos días íbamos a continuar nuestra misión.

Lo: Pero ¿no podrían dejar el suero para nosotros?

Al: Negativo, el suero solo dura 15 días, siendo este el 10 solo tenemos 5 días para llegar al CDC y volver con él.

Después de conversar con el grupo diciendo que la caleta ya no era segura y que viajar al CDC seria una buena manera de encontrar un lugar seguro.

Ri: Nosotros los acompañaremos hacia CDC donde conseguiremos respuestas sobre una posible cura para esto, ustedes ya tienen una, tal vez tenga alguna para los que ya se convirtieron.

Así el grupo de Rick y Alex se dirigió a CDC donde después de agregar la casa rodante de Dale pudieron continuar su camino llegando hasta el CDC, donde después de casi morir encerrados pudieron sacar al Doctor Edwin quien al ver la sangre que le mostraron, pudo reconocer lo única que era y sus efectos por Alex, Jim y Amy que mostraron sus mordidas, gano esperanza de una cura, haciendo de esta su misión para memoria de su esposa; donde Jacqui al saber que en alguna parte alguien había echo una posible cura ya no estaba desamparada y sin esperanza de la supervivencia.

**Pov Sam:**

Hasta el momento entre las comunidades el Hospital Grady, Terminus y Los Vatos son los más cercanos entre sí, habiendo captado los movimientos en las bases militares abandonadas, los grupos consiguieron armas y decidieron ayudarse entre sí, si pasaba algo.

Lo que fue bueno, cuando unos dos días después de conocer al grupo de Rick un grupo armado intento asaltar a Los Vatos, cuando Terminus los apoyo matando al grupo armado; en otra realidad, Los Vatos hubieran muertos, para luego el grupo que los asesino se enterara del cartel de Terminus, donde se acercarían y estudiarían el lugar, para luego entrar y apoderarse del lugar haciendo que los miembros de Terminus trabajasen como esclavos, hasta que se revelaran y los mataran, volviéndose con el tiempo caníbales.

Con los dos grupos bien, continuamos las conversación entre las comunidades, donde Negan afirmo a ver encontrado una que se hacía llamar Hilltop, ayudándolos en protección por un costo, pudo entablar asociación con esa comunidad, donde la mayoría de las comunidades respondieron felicitando a Negan por su hallazgo; yo pensaba en como resultaría las cosas ahora que las comunidades tienen comunicación entre ellas; En una noticia feliz, mis hombres llegaron a Woodburry y consiguieron a Rowan, a cambio de los alimentos y un frasco, donde negociaron armas para los medicamentos.

Con Rowan llegando en una semana más o menos, las comunidades florecían.

Próximo Cap.:

Rowan, Guerra.

**Woodburry V/S La Prisión**

Philip V/S Rick

Gobernador V/S Sheriff


	5. Cap 4

**HIJO DE NEGAN:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.**

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Accion de Ataque o Acción normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro, salve Alfa) .  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Cap. N°4: Guerra entre grupos.**

Una semana después llegaron el grupo que fue a buscar al doctor Edwin a salvo, de los tres que acompañaron al doctor, solo regresaron dos, los dos tuvieron mordidas en brazos y piernas, el doctor también en una pierna, al parecer fueron perseguidos por una horda y uno se sacrifico tapando la puerta mientras que el resto escapaba con sus heridas.

Después de comprobar el estado del grupo, lleve al doctor Edwin al establecimiento médico, mientras preguntaba sobre el frasco que repetidamente curo las mordidas sufridas por el grupo, preguntando como era posible, le explique el efecto de mi sangre, y que le entregaría la receta de la formula para que comience la producción del medicamento, además de extraer mi sangre para que las utilice.

Tres días después llego otro grupo de 4 con Rowan, al parecer después de ser arrinconados por caminantes, consiguiendo huir para luego ser emboscados por un grupo de bandidos, que intentaron matarlos y robarles las armas, masticaron mas de lo que podían morder y fueron eliminados, pero perdimos 2.

Sa: Gracias, vallan al centro medico para revisión, Rowan, después de que hallas ido ven a verme.

Ro: Te extrañe.

Sa: Y yo a ti.

Dijimos mientras nos abrazábamos, para luego ver como se iba, mientras continuaba con mis recorridos observando a la gente caminando, los ancianos tomando el sol y los niños jugando; los reclutas siendo entrenados mayormente por los soldados y algunos del grupo, mientras que algunos de los pocos doctores que teníamos enseñaban daban conferencias sobre los métodos a usar para vendar heridas o que medicamentos tomar para cada cosa, etc...

Continuando la marcha, me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra la casa de comunicaciones donde los lideres de los grupos hablamos, donde se encuentra un grupo de 10 personas con radios en diferentes frecuencias y Miguel como el jefe, quien dependiendo de la situación advierte a los demás grupos o avisa sobre futuras amenazas.

Sa: Buenas Miguel, alguna novedad.

Mi: No, salvo los de Hilltop, al parecer su principal ventaja son los alimentos, pero carecen de armas, Negan afirma que su grupo los sostendrá si las hordas pasaran los muros de Hilltop, además el líder del lugar es un tal Gregori según Negan, un típico político, bueno para mandar, pero sin columna en los momentos importantes.

Sa: Bueno, algo de los demás grupos.

Mi: Nada importante, Terminus sigue recibiendo gente, pero igualmente sigue recibiendo ataques de grupos que intentan saquearlos, aun así, las personas que llegan son mas de las que pierden, el líder Gareth pide ayuda de alimentos, iba a llamarte para saber que podríamos pedir.

Sa: Pide vehículos especialmente motos, además de combustible y elementos básicos como confort y jabón, que escasean en estos momentos.

Mi: De acuerdo, además los Vatos, piden medicamentos para los ancianos, al parecer el H.G.M no promoverá más medicamentos, además de municiones, al parecer los grupos de bandidos han empezado a disminuir, pero les falta mas balas si apareciera una horda.

Sa: Envía un grupo de 5 con una furgoneta, llena dos cajas de medicamentos y 1 de municiones, además pide lo mismo que el otro grupo, medios de aseo e higiene.

Mi: ok, el grupo de Woodburry todo sigue igual, recibieron ataques de algunos grupos que no quisieron unírseles, pero si atacarlos, pero los despacharon fácilmente según el gobernador.

Sa: Ok estés atento a los nuevos eventos.

Mientras, salía me dirigí hacia Espinosa, donde las nuevas reglas serian impresas y copiadas para la futura explicación en grupos de 20.

Es: Sam, que bueno verte, mira, ya terminé de sacar la primera copia.

Pasándome unas hojas observo las reglas junto con el rango de sanción si se rompe dicha regla.

Reglas:

**+NO ROBAR: MEDIO-GRAVE**

**+NO AGREDIR FÍSICAMENTE A LOS DEMÁS: LEVE-GRAVE**

**+PROHIBIDO ACOSO(VIOLACIÓN): GRAVE**

**+NO OBEDECER A LOS LIDERES: MEDIO-GRAVE**

**+ANUNCIAR CADA VEZ QUE SALGA YA SEA EN GRUPO O SOLO DE LA COMUNIDAD, INDICANDO LA ZONA POR DONDE IRA JUNTO CON QUE ELEMENTOS LLEVA CONSIGO: LEVE-MEDIO**

**+SE ENTREGARÁ COMIDA 3 VECES AL DÍA, A LAS 9:00-11:00 AM; 2:00-3:00 PM: Y 7:00-8:00 PM.**

**+SE DEBE REALIZAR PRACTICAS DE CAMINANTES 4 VEZ A LA SEMANA MÍNIMO: LEVE-MEDIO**

**+LOS MOTERO (MO) Y VOLUNTARIOS (VO) TIENE EL PRIVILEGIO DE QUEDARSE CON EL 40% DE LO QUE OBTENGAN ADEMAS DE RECIBIR PUNTOS POR CONTRIBUCIÓN Y OREJAS DE CAMINANTES.**

**+LOS RECLUTAS OBTIENEN EL 20% DE LO QUE ENCUENTREN ADEMAS DE RECIBIR PUNTOS POR CONTRIBUCIÓN Y OREJAS DE CAMINANTES.**

**+MECÁNICOS, GUARDIAS Y VIGÍAS RECIBEN ATENCIÓN MEDICA PREFERENCIAL, ADEMAS DE PODER ENVIAR SOLICITUDES A LOS MO Y VO PARA MATERIALES Y EQUIPOS, ADEMAS RECIBEN PUNTOS POR CADA DÍA TRABAJADO.**

**+DOCTORES, ENFERMEROS Y APRENDICES PUEDEN ENVIAR SOLICITUDES A LOS DISTINTOS GRUPOS O DIRECTAMENTE A LOS LIDERES SI ES MATERIAL REQUERIDO PARA SU TRABAJO; APARTE DE RECIBIR PUNTOS POR DÍA Y POR PACIENTES.**

**+LAS PERSONAS COMUNES RECIBIRÁN 1 PUNTO AL DÍA AMENOS QUE HAGAN ALGO QUE CONTRIBUYA A LA COMUNIDAD.**

**+LAS PERSONAS QUE TRABAJES EN LOS CULTIVOS Y ANIMALES RECIBIRÁN PUNTOS POR DÍAS TRABAJADOS.**

**+LOS CASTIGOS VARIARAN DEPENDIDO DE LA GRAVEDAD DESDE CÁRCEL, POR UNOS DÍAS; CÁRCEL PERMANENTE; AZOTES; PLANCHA; AMPUTACIÓN DE DEDOS Y AHORCAMIENTO.**

**+LOS PUNTOS PODRÁN SER INTERCAMBIADOS POR TRABAJOS MECÁNICOS, VEHÍCULOS, REPARACIONES, ALIMENTOS, ARMAS, MUNICIONES, ELEMENTOS BÁSICOS DE HIGIENE Y MEDICAMENTOS DE DIFÍCIL ACCESO.**

Así las reglas se confirmaron, los primeros ejemplos fueron los que estaban encarcelados, ya habiendo pagado unas semanas encerrados, les dimos hasta que cumplieran el mes antes de permitirles salir, además las orejas de los caminantes para los puntos nació, ya que para que el sistema de tienda me permita reunir puntos de las muertes de los demás, tengo que conseguir 2 orejas por punto, pero pido 4 para un punto, además de cobrar el doble de puntos por los productos de lo que balen en la tienda.

Así paso el tiempo, hubo algunos fallos, los Vatos ayudaron a un grupo que se mueve dirigidos un sheriff Rick, Terminus escasea de alimentos y Woodburry se los cambio por materiales, Negan consiguió otro grupo sin nombre, el cual tiempo después ataco al grupo de Negan, al preguntarle la razón, dijo que no les gustaba depender de su grupo, afirmo que envió a alguien(Simón) para encargarse, tiempo después afirmo que el grupo había huido no sabiendo donde.

Mientras enviaba a Gavin para ver a los salvadores para la entrega mensual de frascos, el doctor Edwin al fin pudo recrear la formula, produciendo 15 frascos por gota de sangre.

Además, Arat y Rowan se llevan bien, todos vivimos en mi casa; mientras que Arat es la jefa de guardias, Rowan se encarga de ayudar a Juan en sus tareas de administración de los recursos, contando los puntos de cada persona.

Fabian se encarga de dirigir los grupos de Eliminación de Caminantes; Búsqueda de Recursos y reconocimiento; Miguel sigue a cargo de las comunicaciones y Espinosa junta las sugerencias de las personas y una ves a la semana votamos cual seguir, aparte de las que necesiten asistencia inmediata.

Mientras yo me encargo de supervisar el cumplimiento de todo; Héctor ve que nadie se salte el trabajo, Gavin se encarga de quien puede o no usar un arma y Juan de que recursos disponemos.

Todo a estado funcionando perfectamente, el tiempo paso, la granja fue atacada por caminantes, de los que estaba con el grupo, la familia de Hershel sobrevivió Maggie, Beth y Hershel; las mujeres Peletier siguen vivas, las hermanas también aunque Andrea esta perdida, Alex sigue en el juego junto con Glenn, pudieron salvar a Dale; Rick, Lori, Carl, Daryl, T-Dog, Jim, Jacqui también están vivos, mientras que la Familia morales se fue antes de partir a CDC y se encuentra en estado desconocido.

Mientras viajan de lugar en lugar, me encuentro planeando que hacer, si espera unos meses el grupo de Rick descubrirá la prisión y comenzara la guerra entre "El Gobernador" y "El Sheriff", dando paso a muchas muertes, después de pensarlo, decidí no intervenir mas de lo que había hecho, ahora el gobernador tiene comunicaciones con otros 3 grupos, pero no las mejores relaciones, suponiendo que en el enfrentamiento estas comunidades no lo ayuden, todo debería seguir el canon de Tv.

Aunque eso llevaría a otro problema, incluso si no ayudan, seguramente el gobernador los informara del grupo y cuando pase lo de Terminus puede que Gareth los ataque.

Sa: Decisiones, decisiones.

Ar: De que hablas, has estado mirando el calendario por un rato.

Sa: Nada importante, supongo, ¿Qué?, ¿Ya hemos hecho funcionar el sistema de puntos?

Ar: La gente esta debatiendo sobre la inigualdad entre los puntos de los trabajadores y los demás.

Sa: Que tienen que decir, no hacen nada arriesgado, los doctores operan a personas y si mueren podrían ser atacados, mientras que los mecánicos podrían incendiarse, aplastarse o algo, los guardias y Vigías podrían ser atacados por grupos hostiles y ni hablar de los exploradores ya sea moteros o voluntarios, cada vez que salen no hay garantías que vuelvan.

Ar: Si, por eso no hay mucha controversia sobre lo dicho, pero algunas personas discrepan del resto.

Mientras conversaba con Arat sobre lo que deparara el futuro, mis pensamientos iban hacia los próximos meses antes de la llegada de Rick a la prisión.

Dos meses después me encuentro dentro de un camión con Gavin conduciendo mientras afilo mis cuchillos, afuera se encuentran 6 tipos en moto siguiéndonos mientras nos dirigimos hacia el santuario, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Negan.

Sa: Me pregunto ¿cómo estará?

Ga: ¿Quién?, ¿Negan?, no te preocupes según mis visitas anteriores, su grupo puede ser agresivo, pero le tienen respeto a tu padre, además Negan castiga brutalmente cualquier tipo de traición o errores graves.

Sa: ¿Enserio?, no me lo habías dicho.

Ga: Bueno, no preguntaste, cuando visitaba debes en cuando aparecía un tipo que robaba medicamentos o intentaba violar a una mujer, si la hubiera violado Negan lo hubiera matado, su principal método de castigo es la plancha, donde calienta una plancha de metal al rojo y la pone sobre la cara del transgresor, tomamos esa idea y la pusimos en los castigos de por romper las reglas.

Sa: mm, bueno al menos tiene una correa sobre sus hombres, y esperemos que no lleguemos tan lejos con nuestra gente.

Ga: Si, quien sabe, a Negan le esta yendo bien controlando a su gente, pero hay un tal simón que no me cae bien, lo oculta bien, pero no le agrada Negan, además el tipo está loco, si no fuera por las advertencias de Negan el tipo mataría a cada persona que no obedeciera o perteneciera a los salvadores.

Mientras continuábamos el viaje, pensaba en cómo habían pasado los últimos meses, después de que Edwin Jenner y Rowan volvieran, tuve muchas noches entre Arat y Rowan turnándose o con ambas; Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue Edwin, experimentando con mi sangre hizo un gas que anula a los caminantes paralizándolos por horas, sin efectos en humanos, ideal para hordas, al final con el costo de cada granada de gas, solo hacemos suficientes para mis tenientes.

Los demás grupos apenas han cambiado, Alex afirma que el grupo va bien, pero el tiempo sin un hogar permanente les pasa factura, Lori sigue siendo la p***a, Amy se a juntado con Alex y Carl con Sophia, además de Glenn con Maggie, todos están bien; Después de unos meses vagando, descubrieron la mentira sobre los frascos y su duración y exigieron saber donde se llevaron al doctor Edwin, forzando a Alex a explicar de un grupo grande con establecimientos donde el doc podría trabajar, preguntaron dónde estaba, cuando no obtuvieron respuesta, se enfadaron con Alex.

Pero todo salió bien, ahora continúan su lento viaje hacia la prisión; el movimiento de mi hombro me llamo la atención.

Ga: Sam, llegamos.

Sa: Ok, ¿Bajamos?

Ga: No, espera a que salgan a recibirnos, y luego sal.

Dice mientras se baja, después de un rato, las puertas del edificio se hablen y sales un grupo de personas, de las cuales Negan era parte, salió trayendo su chaqueta de cuero y su bate.

Ne: Mira que tenemos aquí, ¡Gavin! Amigo, en que puedo ayudarte, llegas una semana antes de lo normal.

Ga: Nah, esto es más una visita, alguien quería verte.

Ne: ¿Quién quiere verme?

Mientras pregunta, abro la puerta, algunos de los hombres de Negan se tensan y mis hombres responden tensándose igual, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta bajo y sonrió mientras Negan me observa abriendo los ojos.

Sa: Mira que tenemos aquí, un fósil como tu usando un bate de bastón.

Digo sorprendiendo a todos los hombres de Negan que giran a verlo para saber que ara con mis palabras pues es un insulto directo a su persona.

Ne: Y que tenemos aquí, un desagradecido que después de meses recién viene a visitarme.

Ahora confundidos, los salvadores no saben que pensar, acaso se conocen, saben que los limpiadores tienen el visto bueno de su jefe, pero siguen siendo miembros de otra comunidad.

Sa: Ja, como si tu no pudieras haber venido a visitarme, ambos sabemos que necesitamos tiempo para ordenar a cada una de nuestras comunidades.

¿Sus comunidades?, ahora podría ser que este joven es el líder de los limpiadores, sus preguntas son respondidas cuando Negan habla.

Ne: Sabes que púdrete, tu comunidad puede ser muy grande, pero eso no es motivo para no visitarme.

Sa: Bueno, descarguen los alimentos; traje algunos frascos y unas granadas modificadas.

Ne: ¿Enserio, ¿cómo funcionan?

Sa: Pues, liberan un gas inmune a los humanos, pero paralizante a los caminantes, cuando se despliega, paraliza a los caminantes por horas, efectiva contra las hordas o arrinconamientos.

Ne: Bueno saberlo, ¡bueno saberlo!, ¡entremos!

Y así aun con dudas sus hombres abren el camino para que entremos, adentramos las motos y el camión, entraron viendo de inmediato el interior del santuario y a la clase trabajadores de este, mientras que Negan y yo usábamos las escaleras de afuera para subir un piso.

Mientras subíamos, Negan se me acerca diciéndome que mirara como manejaba a su gente, entrando y lentamente posicionándose sobre la barandilla, la gente se empieza a arrodillar.

Ne: Hoy es un buen día; Los salvadores han salido al mundo arriesgando sus vidas para traer mercancía de primera, pero hoy no solo han traído mercancía, sino que hemos sido visitados por el Líder de Los limpiadores, que trajo consigo mas del suero para así podamos salvar a más gente.

Ne: ¡Una parte de eso puede ser suya!; Si trabajan duro y ¡Siempre singuen las reglas!, hoy todo el mundo tendrá vegetales frescos para cenar, sin importar los puntos. *Aplausos*

Negan volteándose a mí.

NE: *Susurrando* Ya viste, respeto, siguen arrodillados, algunos dirán que es miedo, pero me respetan por como han conseguido un lugar seguro aquí dentro.

Ne: ¡Descansen!

Sa: Puede ser, pero no te pongas engreído costal de huesos.

Ne: ¡Ja!, mira como hablas niño, soy el que tiene el bate aquí.

Dice mientras me pega en la pierna con el bate, fue mas como broma que un golpe.

Mientras continuábamos el recorrido, Negan me mostraba como sus sistemas de puntos ayudo a poner orden en sus hombres que en un principio era una amalgama de pandillas y asaltantes, ayudando a la llegada de nuevas personas, claro que no podrían aceptar a todos, así que hicieron diferentes clases, siendo en la sima de la pirámide Negan.

Mientras discutíamos sobre cada grupo, hablamos de como al mundo se había ido a la mierda y sus historias de supervivencia mientras creaba el grupo, como en las primeras semanas había uno o dos que lo desafiaban para hacerse con el mando, cuando los mato, se dejo en claro que no quería usurpadores.

Así paso el tiempo y a la mañana siguiente volvimos a Volake, donde todo siguió el panorama general, donde iba visitando a Negan una vez al mes, sus hombres todavía no sabían cual era nuestra relación, pero suponían que éramos amigos o conocidos.

Después de una discusión de los lideres de los grupos, se formo una tabla de cual era el ranking de Fuerza de los grupos y sus líderes.

-**Los Limpiadores**: Sam

-**Los Salvadores**: Negan

-**Woodburry**: Philip

-**Terminus**: Gareth

-**Vatos**: Guillermo

-**H.G.M**: Dawn

-**El Reino**: Ezequiel

-**Hilltop**: Gregori

Hilltop apenas era considerado por Negan como una amenaza y el Reino una nueva comunidad descubierta por Negan, era más peligroso para Negan que Hilltop, sabían pelear, pero no tenían armas para su gente.

Hilltop y el Reino no tenían comunicaciones, y no nos importaba si la tuvieran, para la mayoría, la palabra de Negan era suficiente para esos grupos, así que Gregori y Ezequiel nunca supieron del canal en radio de nosotros.

Pasaron los meses y al fin llego Rick y su grupo a la prisión, todo lo mismo, salvo que T-Dog no murió, cuando llevo a los caminantes hacia la pared, Alex lo ayudo, y curando una mordida que sufrió, pasaron los días y Lori pudo dar a luz sin complicaciones, Hershel no perdió la pierna, pero quedo cojo, por lo que pudo ayudar a Lori cuando llego el momento.

Todo esto llevo a que cuando secuestraron a Gleen y Maggie no solo se los llevaron, sino que también se llevaron a Andrea que no esperaba que T-Dog la viera, la golpeara y cargara.

Cuando se enteró del secuestro de Gleen casi muerte por el caminante y torturo a Maggie psicológicamente, decidió permanecer con el grupo, todo siguió como antes, El gobernador pidió ayuda de Terminus y Vatos, pero estos se negaron, Terminus por la negativa de Woodburry a ayudarlos cuando un grupo los había atacado siendo salvados por los Vatos; el cual le explicó a Gareth que el grupo de Rick era un grupo de buena gente más reactivo que activo o pasivo, asegurando que ellos no pudieron haber dado el primer golpe.

Sin apoyo, El gobernador se enfrentó a la prisión con una fuerza de mas del doble que ellos, pero fueron emboscados al ingresar a la prisión, cuando regresaban, Philip ataco a su gente, pudiendo sobrevivir Teresa y la gente que quedaba en Woodburry, para cuando regreso Philip después de ser abandonado por sus hombres de confianza, vio un pueblo fantasma, incendio el pueblo y saco un escondite con dos botellas de la medicina, y partido sin rumbo como un vagabundo.

**POV: ALEX.**

Desde mi punto de vista la perdición de Philip llego cuando mato a su gente, permitiendo su integración de sus ciudadanos a la prisión, pero nadie espero su venganza que llego un poco más de un mes después, donde murió Oscar que aunque recibió un balazo como en la serie, las circunstancias del momento, los llevaron a ser herido en el brazo envés del pecho, para luego ser tomado rehén envés de Hershel, ya que le pidió a Hershel que volviera para ver cómo iban las personas después de diluir la medicina para tratar esta enfermedad, mientras el ayudaba a Michonne, donde murió con la cabeza cortada.

Cuando murió Oscar, Rick prosiguió a disparar, Lori que estaba al lado suyo, junto con Judit, trato de correr y esconderse junto con el bebe, pero fue baleada por la espalda cayendo moribunda al suelo, dejando a Judit en el piso, que fue rescatada por Alex que se unió a Tyreese junto con Lizzie, Mika, Patrick Andrea, Amy, Karen y Carol.

La batalla prosiguió como estaba destinada, Mitch murió por Daryl después de explotar el tanque con una granada, Alisha murió por Lizzie y Mika, en la prisión muchos murieron, pero otros sobrevivieron, como Karen y David también se salvaron junto con Patrick que no había muerto con la enfermedad, aunque Patrick todavía contagio sin saberlo a algunos y todavía murieron algunas personas del pabellón D.

Mientras la batalla llegaba a su fin, un poco después de la entrada exterior, Rick y Brian (Philip) peleaban, se veían cansados, pues Brian fue golpeado por Rick por un buen rato antes de contraatacar, enterrando su mano en la herida de la pierna de Rick, antes de que él le diera un izquierdazo y lo mandara al suelo.

Rick prosiguió a subírsele para golpearle la cara, antes de que fuera derribado de un derechazo por Brian, quien prosiguió a un derechazo al mentón, que aturdió a Rick, para cuando reacciono estaba siendo estrangulado por Brian, reaccionando pudo sacárselo de encima presionando su pulgar izquierdo en el parche que usaba Brian.

Sacudido del dolor por su ojo, no vio a Rick lanzándosele, tumbándolo en el piso, cuando empezó el mismo a ahorcarlo, Brian trato de salir del estrangulamiento sin éxito hasta que agarro la pierna de Rick produciendo que lo soltara, aprovechando para darlo un cabezazo que aturdió a Rick, para luego darle un derechazo que mando a Rick al suelo, donde Philip aprovecho para recoger un arma antes pararse frente al tumbado y desorientado Sheriff, apuntándole a la cabeza.

Br(Ph): Sabes, esto no hubiera pasado si se hubieran ido de la prisión, ahora ¡yo vivo y tu ¡mueres!

Br: ¡Gruah!

De: No, él vive y tu mueres.

Br: Tu, maldita p***a.

Efectivamente, mientras Brian (Philip) apuntaba a Rick y monologaba sobre quien vivía y moría, Michonne aprovechaba para ponerse detrás suya y apuñalarlo.

Mientras Brian caía, Michonne ayudo a Rick a levantarse, quien recogió el arma de Philip y le apunto a la cabeza antes de disparar.

Ri: En la próxima vida solo dispara y no alardes.

Mientras el caos ocurría, Lilly junto con Meghan observaron con terror la guerra y la matanza que trajeron hacia ese grupo junto con la muerte de Philip, mientras estaban aturdidas, los gruñidos de los caminantes, las despertaron y corrieron, viendo a su Hermana/Tía Tara, las tres se quedaron dentro de unas rejas, mientras Tara caía y repasaba los sucesos por su cabeza.

Entre todo esto, axel procedía a llevar a glenn a un lugar seguro pues se desmayo cuando un balazo del tanque destruyo el puente donde iba a clusar

El gobernador murió, y la familia Chambler fue rescatada por Glenn y Axel.

**POV: Sam**

Después de oír el informe de Alex sobre la batalla de la prisión, me sorprendió que Axel no muriera junto con Hershel, además de que Andrea también sobrevivió.

Al parecer Axel y Alex se llevaban bien y la razón por la que Axel sobrevivió, fue porque Jim se posiciona delante de él cuándo le avisaba sobre una sección para reparar, recibiendo el disparo en la cabeza por parte del Gobernador.

Próximo capitulo:

Pov: Eugene.

Eu: No soy científico, la verdad es que soy un profesor de ciencias y un estudiante mío tenia una sangre especial que lo hacia inmune a todo, los frascos que llevo, son un suero que hice de su sangre, y el caso es que aunque pueda hacer el suero desde la sangre, no puedo recrearlo sin ella, esperaba que al llegar a Washington DC, los científicos de ahí pudieran estudiar el suero y recrearlo, por lo menos de esa manera, sabría que hice algo para con mi vida.

Gl: Entonces si hiciste esas curas, pero usando la sangre de alguien como medio.

Eu: No solo como base, su y solo su sangre tiene el efecto de evitar y destruir cualquier virus que invada el cuerpo humano, no sé dónde está, pero seguramente este muerto, aunque el me enseño sobre armas, nunca fui tan bueno como él y sus amigos.

PD: Buenas, espero que estén bien en sus casas cuidándose para evitar contagiarse del covid-19, cuídense y nos vemos cuando haga otro capitulo(Pronto)


	6. Cap 5-Inter

HIJO DE NEGAN:

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Accion de Ataque o Acción normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro, salve Alfa) .  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

Cap N°5-Inter: ¿Qué paso con Alex, Eugene y Magna?:

Pov: Alex:

Aquí Alex, tras meses siguiendo al grupo de Rick, al encontrar una prisión nos encargamos de limpiarla, Hershel fue mordido, pero nada que una dosis no pueda salvar, mientras encontramos prisioneros, todo bien hasta que uno de ellos que se creía muerto libero caminantes asía nosotros, ese día Rick pudo confiar en Oscar y Axel, la prisión resulto ser una muy buena base si puedo decirlo, claro que la felicidad duro poco, pues Maggie y Glenn fueron secuestrados segun una mujer llamada Michonne, eso nos llevó a rescatarlos, trayendo de paso a Andrea gracias a T-Dog, las cosas mejoraron hasta que de la nada el Gobernador Philip lanzo un ataque matando a Jim de un disparo en la cabeza.

El tiempo pasa, ya me e encariñado con Amy la hermana de Andrea que se esta juntando con Rick al igual que Michonne, todo bien, el Gobernador lanzo otro ataque pero fue repelido en una emboscada, decidimos perseguirlos y terminar de una vez, pero cuando eso paso, los encontramos muertos en la carretera, solo una sobreviviente una tal Karen, nos indico que Philip se había vuelto loco y masacro a casi todos los que le acompañaron a atacarnos; votando se decidió a acoger a la gente de Woodburry , un mes después David y Karen se enfermaron, dándoles una dosis para evitar que se propagara, pudimos salvarlos.

Pero la enfermedad era contagiosa y rápida, no había suficientes para todos, algunos murieron, el padre de Mika y Lizzie entre ellos.

Otro mes paso y Philip regreso, puso de rehén a Michonne y Oscar quien murió mientras nos enfrentábamos al nuevo grupo de Woodburry, mientras la carcel era invadida por caminantes, me fui con Amy y Andrea mientras seguíamos a Carol, Tyreese y Karen junto a las niñas Lizzie y Mika Samuels junto al joven Patrick, pasamos unos dias, antes de que encontráramos una casa.

Mientras Karen dormía, yo hacía de guardia, Lizzie intento matar a Mika, pero termino apuñalando a Patrick por el brazo, debo dárselo al niño, incluso con una apuñalado golpeo a Lizzie en la cara noqueándo a Lizzie antes de desmayarse, cuando llegue, procedí a verificar a Mika y Judith, vende y cure a Patrick, además de atar a Lizzie, cuando llegaron Amy, Carol y Tyreese, les conté lo que sucedido, ahora Lizzie no se le permite estar fuera del rango de visión de ningún adulto ni poseer ningún arma.

Pasamos unos días más hasta que encontramos los letreros de Terminus donde esperanzados seguimos la señal, al llegar nos recibió Mary quien nos llevó hasta donde Gareth quien nos permitió quedarnos por una o dos semanas, donde nos proporcionarían refugio,pero no permitió mantener nuestras armas, pero acamparíamos dentro de Términos, unos días después de llegar a Terminus los demás del grupo fueron llegando, donde nos reunimos con nuestros amigos poco a poco; ahora nos encontramos siguiendo a un Doctor de ciencias Eugene Porter.

Pov: Eugene:

*Toc,toc*

Eu: Probando, Probando, uno, dos, tres.

Eu: Yo Eugene Porter Profesor de ciencias, me encuentro en una importante misión después de 3 semanas desde el inicio del apocalipsis descubrí después de ser mordido en un descuido por un caminante que el suero experimental hecha con la sangre de mi alumno Sam Morgan pudo evitar mi muerte e infección de este virus que presencie de otras personas fuera de mi casa.

Eu: Sabiendo esto me comprometí a llegar a salvo al refugio más cercano con equipamiento científico para ayudar a hallar una cura. (No, no podría hablar con los militares que se hallaban estacionados a dos kilómetros de mi escondite, porque se llevarían las vacunas y posiblemente me matarían o encerrarían para poder recrearlas o acapararlas, solo en Washington podría dar esta información)

Cambiando mi plan decidí salir de mi escondite en la escuela y salir con mi auto hacia Washington DC donde estaría seguro, según los informes por radio que e escuchado.

Una semana después el auto se averió, saliendo cuando unos caminantes se cernían en el auto, tomé el maletín y mi pistola que obtuve de regalo de Sam cuando decidió invitarme a sus eventos de practica de tiros, hablando de el se que esta vivo ya que puedo hablar con el por la radio cada día con él o con unos de sus hombres que atienden dicha radio.

Volviendo a mi situación me hallo huyendo de los caminantes mientras llevo el maletín con una docena de sueros contra el virus, agradeciéndole a Sam cuando me aconsejo a hacer ejercicio, pude sacarles una buena distancia de los caminantes que me seguían, cuando me faltaba el aire, pude oír el grito de una mujer, mirando bien, pude ver una familia formada de una mujer delgada y dos niños: una niña y un niño; su madre estaba siendo atacada por un caminantes y su posiblemente hijo tenia a un caminante mordiéndolo el brazo, corriendo hacia la familia, armándome de valor procedí a sacar mi pistola y dispararle al caminante que mordía al niño, para luego terminar con el que sujetaba a la mujer.

Mientras dejaba a la familia preocuparse entre ellos retrocedí volteándome para enfrentarme a los caminantes que en los minutos que ayudaba a la familia volvieron a alcanzarme, apuntando vacié el resto de mi cargador en ellos, terminando matándolos a todos, esas clases con Sam valieron mi tiempo; mientras me volvía para enfrentarme a la familia, un hombre sobresaltado, salió del edificio deteniéndose ante la escena de la mujer abrazando al niño con el brazo mordido, para luego gritar desesperada mente directamente para abrazar a los niños y gritarle a la mujer.

Ab: ¡Ellen maldita sea, que pasa, como pudiste salir, que no ves que solo trato de protegerlos!, ¡Ahora Aj fue mordido!, mira a Becca apenas y puede dejar de temblar.

El: ¡Puedes culparme Abraham!, Cada ves eres mas agresivo, ¡Mataste a esas personas ayer!, Como puedo seguir con un hombre que es un peligro para él y para nuestros hijos.

Ab: ¡Que no lo ves!, esos hombres nos amenazaron e intentaron matarnos, nos defendí y evité que nos lastimaran, ahora Aj fue mordido, ¡Mierda!

Cansándome que me ignoraran me incorpore y salude a la familia.

Ab: ¿Quién eres?

Pregunto con recelo ya que el extraño estaba con una pistola y el no, al estar la pistola en su pantalón.

Eu: (El tipo se ve fuerte, además puede matar para defender a su familia, puede ayudarme, ok hagámoslo) *Tos* Soy el Dr. Eugene Porter y solicito formalmente su ayuda en una importante misión.

Ab: Y cual seria esa misión, no ves que acaban de morder a mi hijo, porque te ayudaría cuando tengo que decidir si matarlo o dejar que se convierta.

Eu: ¡Ah!, pero mi misión es importante, ya que es el envió de la cura a Washington para el estudio de las muestras ya que la formulas para hacerlas fue destruida.

Ab: ¿¡La cura!?

Dijo mientras procedía hacia mi sujetándome de los hombros, molesto me aparte antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, decidí lanzar la bomba por así decirlo que lo ayudaría en la situación de su hijo.

Eu: Si, si aceptan ayudarme a llegar a Washington, atenderé a su hijo para curarlo.

El: Aceptamos.

Habiendo aceptado mi oferta, procedí sacar uno de los frascos que tenia en mi bolsillo, acercándome al niño, rocié sobre la herida, para luego decirle que abriera la boca y tragara otra rociara.

Eu: Listo, con esto no debería de convertirse o de morir de fiebre.

Ab: Gracias.

Au: No, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme en mi importante misión.

Así con la ayuda de la familia Ford partí en mi autodenominada misión de entregar las vacunas a Washington DC aunque el verdadero objetivo era asegurar mi seguridad y supervivencia; en los siguientes meses se nos unieron distintas personas, tales como Rosita, Stephanie, Warren, Pam, Rex, Roger, Josiah, Dirk y Josephine, de las cuales Rex y Dirk murieron por heridas demasiados severas para poder curarlos, hace unos días, la batería de mi radio murió dejándome sin conocimiento actual de las líneas de radio.

Lo último que supe sobre Sam fue que las comunidades de supervivientes tenían nombres, de las cuales la recién destruida Woodburry era una, Sam y su padre formaron otras, uno llamado Salvadores y el otro Limpiadores, guardándome esa información por el momento sabiendo que más tarde me serviría, corte la que sería mi última trasmisión con aquella radio, procedí a subirme al camión junto a todos los demás después de orinar.

Mientras conducíamos nos encontramos con un grupo pequeño de personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres junto a una niña, sus nombres fueron Glenn, Axel, Tara, Lilly y una niña llamada Meghan , Abraham opino en ignorarles, pero algo me impidió hacerlo, así que los ayudamos, pero luego de que nos detuviéramos y el Coreano Glenn se bajara en una emboscada uno de los nuestros tropezó con un caminantes disparando haciendo que el estanque se rompiera, eso llevo a que termináramos ayudando al otro grupo en la búsqueda de la novia del Coreano, donde después de unos días pudimos encontrarla dentro de un túnel.

Siguiendo a la mujer llamada Maggie hasta que encontramos unos letreros, procedimos seguirlos donde pudimos llegar a una comunidad llamada Terminus, estuvimos unas 2 semanas esperando a más gente, los primeros fueron Carol con Alex y su pequeño grupo, según Axel, donde poco a poco llegaron los amigos del coreano Glenn, un sheriff llamado Rick llego junto con una mujer negra, un tipo de aspecto rudo y el hijo del Sheriff, lo que siguió fue la decisión de irse después de que todos los importantes se juntaran, Rick junto a los demás decidieron ayudarme en mi misión.

Todo iba bien los primeros días, pero cuando estábamos saliendo de Atlanta, nos encontramos un grupo de personas, con un conocido o conocida para el caso, una de las novias de Sam, Magna que aseguro que Washington DC había caído bajo los caminantes, ahora se dirigía hacia donde Sam, pidiéndoles si podíamos seguirla, ya que no sabía dónde vivía Sam, se negó afirmando que un grupo demasiado grande sería un inconveniente, pero nos deseaba suerte.

Como no podía ir a Washington, el grupo estaba indeciso pensando donde ir alegando que teníamos la cura y que necesitábamos llevarla hasta donde pudieran analizarla y hacer para el resto de los sobrevivientes.

Procedimos a tomar un descanso donde encontramos una iglesia en la que se encontraba un padre llamado Gabriel.

Al dia siguiente, seguimos discutiendo sobre que opciones nos quedaban para el viaje si seguíamos o no, viendo que un viaje así posiblemente nos mataría y que continuar estaba siendo favorecido por la mayoria, decidí decir la verdad donde admití que aunque había hecho la cura, no sabia donde poder ir para que la pudieran recrear y que Washington era lo mas seguro por lo avanzado que sería la tecnología del lugar para estudiar la cuera, y ahora que no estaba no tenía caso buscar asentamientos de científicos donde posiblemente muriéramos.

Ri: Entonces tu hiciste la cura, pero ¿No puedes volver a hacerla?

Eu: No, no soy científico, la verdad es que soy un profesor de ciencias y un estudiante mío tenía una sangre especial que lo hacía inmune a todo, los frascos que llevo, son un suero que hice de su sangre, que mejora los efectos de esta y el caso es que aunque pueda hacer el suero desde la sangre, no puedo recrearlo sin ella, esperaba que al llegar a Washington, los científicos de ahí pudieran estudiar el suero y recrearlo, por lo menos de esa manera, sabría que hice algo para con mi vida.

Gl: Entonces si hiciste esas curas, pero usando la sangre de alguien como medio.

Eu: No solo como base, su y solo su sangre tiene el efecto de evitar y destruir cualquier virus que invada el cuerpo humano, no sé dónde está ni donde vive, pues él viajaba para poder llegar hasta donde realizaba mis clases y solo lo visitaba para participar en un club de tiroteo.

Luego de aclarar las cosas, nos decidimos a buscar un lugar donde poder vivir, cuando nos fuimos, pasamos semanas en el camino donde en nuestro punto más vulnerable y desesperado, un sujeto llamado Aaron nos ayudo y nos guió a su comunidad llamada Alejandría.

Pov: Magna:

Agradecida de no haber entrado a Washington DC después de llegar a la ciudad y esperar a las afueras de la ciudad con un grupo de personas, caminaba recordando que fue lo que desencadeno que partiera con un grupo pequeño hacia la comunidad y casa de mi novio/amante Sam Morgan, y es que una horda de cientos de miles de caminantes invadió la ciudad y arraso con el grupo de gente donde se quedaba ella y su grupo, pudiendo salir ella y unas cuantas personas más de los límites de la ciudad.

Mientras conducía un camión, Yumiko mi ex-abogada y ex-amante conducía un auto mientras nos seguía directos hacia la casa de Sam; a mitad del camino el auto se averió, un par de kilómetros más el camión también se averió, causando que debamos caminar, mientras nos acercábamos más y más, nos encontramos con el Profesor de ciencias de Sam; Sam siempre hablaba de él, sobre todo de su ingenio para hacer sentir a los demás como tontos; lo acompañaba un grupo bastante grande para el desagrado de Magna si es que pasaba lo peor, contándoles hacia donde se dirigía, pidió acompañarlos, lo que disgusto a Magna ya que se podía ver claramente que el grupo que lo acompañaba no le agradaba sobre todo al ver sus tatuajes, esto se confirmo con la vista de una mujer negra mirando su mano izquierda donde se posicionaba su tatuaje de prisión.

Después de negar a que nos acompañaran, decidimos continuar nuestro viaje, en el camino perdimos a muchas personas, pero después de unas semanas pudimos llegar a las grandes murallas de Volake, al acercarnos a una puerta, nos recibió un disparo hacia los pies donde después de unos minutos salió un hombre llamándose Héctor diciéndonos cual era nuestro objetivo al acercarnos.

Diciéndoles quien era y a quien quería ver, la cara gruñona del anciano, cambio instantáneamente a una sospechosa pero más relajada cuando dije quien era, llamando por radio a quien supondría seria Sam, pareció complacido con la respuesta ya que con una sonrisa nos dejó entrar, donde rápidamente nos rodearon y quitaron las armas a todos salvo a mí, después de decirnos que mis amigos estarían un mes en observación antes de ser aceptados en la comunidad, me llevaron hasta la casa de Sam, donde fui recibida con un fuerte abrazo de Rowan y Arat, cuando les pregunte sobre Sam me dijeron que había ido hacia la base de su padre Negan para hablar sobre su tratamiento a otras comunidades.

Al parecer el padre de Sam, Negan había estado oprimiendo a otras comunidades por lo que le dejaron un límite, los Salvadores al ser auto suficientes, no proporcionarían protección ni exigirían nada de las comunidades con una población mayor de 70 personas, lo que causo que una de las comunidades recientemente oprimida por Negan se saliera de su control la cual era el Reino ya que al tener mas de 90 personas en su población no necesitaba la protección de los Salvadores, aun mantendría comunicación con los Salvadores por si en el futuro alguna horda es demasiado para ellos podrían llamar para que les ayudaran por un precio, además de que se le entregarían un menú donde al entregar las orejas de caminantes después de un mes recibirían lo que equivaldrían dichas orejas al entregárselas a Negan y en respectivo caso a Sam.

Hilltop al no tener más de 50 personas, siguió bajo el control de Negan, donde le dieron el privilegio de o entregar suministros o recolectar 500 orejas de caminantes para cada retiro, lo que llevo a que Hilltop se preguntara para que querían las orejas, pero como no tenían el privilegio no se les entrego un menú con las opciones que podrían tener al cambiar las orejas por puntos.

Después de abrazarse cuando Sam regreso, empezamos a contarnos historias de como sobrevivimos al apocalipsis de caminantes donde cada uno relato sus experiencias.

Próximo Cap:

POV: Negan:

*Hola, soy Negan*


	7. Cap 6

**HIJO DE NEGAN:**

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de TWD y de sus personajes.

Texto:  
Pensamiento interno y Tercera persona  
*Accion de Ataque o Acción normal* Ej:  
*Toc, Toc*  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en . ; Ejemplo  
Ho (Hokori): Hola.  
Des: Gracias por salvarme (Destruiré su Comunidad desde dentro, salve Alfa) .  
Cam:*Grugg, Gragg*  
(Persona pensando)

**Cap N°6: HOLA SOY NEGAN:**

**POV: Negan:**

Mientras comía un sándwich, recibía un masaje en la espalda de mi primera esposa Frankie, no pude evitar pensar en como llega a esta situación desde el inicio del brote de caminantes.

Y es que ahora yo un hombre en su parte común que paso de un profesional retirado a profesor de gimnasia a autoridad absoluta de una comunidad, en tan solo semanas desde el inicio, mi vida dio para mejor desde que me case con lucille y tuve a mi hijo Sam naciera, ¡Y que hijo!, no solo es todo lo que podría esperar como hijo sino que también es una excelente persona.

Al comienzo, se preocupo mucho con la enfermedad de su madre al igual que yo, su tiempo como líder de un club de moteros, le impidió pasar todos los días con su madre pero lo consiguió el día que importaba y eso es lo que cuenta, además tuvo que hacer lo que no pude; evitando que su madre se convirtiera, cuando nos separamos el volvió a casa donde sus amigos compañeros del club pudieron evitar que la epidemia de caminantes invadiera el pueblo elevando muros casi tan rápido como se entero de la noticia de muertos que se levantan, con su radio informando y planeando cada paso se abrió camino a este mundo como un gobernante.

Mientras que yo después de deambular unos días junto a con mi nuevo amigo y su novia encontramos a mas gente, para luego ser encontrados por Simón, donde después de una semana de caminata demostré que con el bate era una fuerza imparable y es que cuando lo sujetaba era como si Lucille se posara en mis hombros dándome fuerzas.

Un día, nos encontramos con otro grupo, el líder de este se jactaba de violar a las mujeres que los acompañaban como pago por protección, en ese momento vi rojo, cuando recobre el sentido, vi su cabeza aplastada por mi bate, me di cuenta que si no me afirmaba como el líder lo mas probable es que intentaran matarme por venganza ocasionando que los dos grupos se mataran entre si, siendo este el caso, pase a llamar al bate Lucillet dándome con su presencia la fuerza para continuar en este viaje.

Mientras mas días pasaban, el grupo crecía, los conflictos surgían y tenia que deteneros; dándome cuenta que si llevaba a estas personas donde Sam lo mas probable sea que se ataquen entre si, procedí con cuidado guiando el grupo de personas aunque cerca no al pueblo donde reside Sam, afortunadamente Sam presento un edificio que serviría como refugio permanente para mi nuevo grupo que junto a Lucillet nombre el mismo día llamado "Los Salvadores".

Los primeros meses fueron un caos, donde después de afirmar mi proclamo como líder al aplastar a cada nuevo grupo rebelde con Lucillet, todos aprendieron a temerme y respetarme, creando reglas básicas el grupo comenzó lentamente lo que seria su acenso al poder.

Un mes después de que el Santuario naciera y que todo estuviera en orden, encontramos un grupo de personas.

La primera visita de nosotros fue recibida por un ataque de la otra parte, donde perdimos algunos miembros, enojado, mande a Simón a advertirles que no se metieran con nosotros, grave error, Simón mato a todos los hombres mayores de 10 años.

Enojado por su pobre desempeño y exageración psicópata de actuar le di una golpiza frente a todos, donde quedo en claro que las violaciones, los robos, las traiciones junto con la matanza mujeres y niños indefensos no eran permitidos entre la comunidad todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso se suponía; con las mujeres y niños restantes bajo nuestra protección, se esperaba reconciliar en un futuro, pero las mujeres y niños pequeños de ese grupo desaparecieron cuando llego la hora de ver que consiguieron para el tributo.

Luego de eso encontramos otro grupo llamado Hilltop donde su líder Gregory se asusto luego de que matáramos a uno de los suyos frente a todos, obteniendo la mitad de sus recursos alimenticios que hallan recolectado en ese mes cada vez que visitemos, se llego a un acuerdo de protección contra caminantes y bandidos.

Meses después con todo yendo bien, yo con varias esposas, todo iba bien incluso mejor con la integración del Reino como comunidad que nos da tributo; siendo idea de Sam al ser el Reino con mas de 70 habitantes, les dimos un menú donde podrían pedir cosas, aun no entiendo como Sam podría dar tales cosas solo por orejas de caminantes, pero dio motivación para matar más de esas cosas.

Meses después Sam mando a Gavin a informar de que como el Reino tenia un numero de habitantes mayor a 90 ya no necesitaría mi protección y solo seria un aliado de negocios y trueques, luego de explicarme el porqué de tal situación, me di cuenta de que si seguía oprimiendo a las comunidades, podría explotarme en la cara, y al liberar al Reino de su acuerdo, ganaría un aliado aun mas al explicarle de que con un numero tan grande de personas sería difícil que los caminantes los mataran ya no necesitarían de nuestra ayuda y serian difícil de controlar.

Al enterarse el Rey Ezequiel se rió y aplaudió por tal "maravillosa" noticia, cuando pregunto porque ahora solo se enteraba, Gavin le explicó que dar un salvo conducto de esta situación, era solo para los que creíamos capases de sobrevivir por si mismos, y un numero tan grande de gente ya se podría respetar entre las comunidades, interesado, Ezequiel le pregunto a que se refería.

Con eso Gavin le explico que había muchas comunidades donde Los limpiadores eran los mas fuertes seguidos de los Salvadores, Terminus, Vatos, El reino, H.G.M y Hilltop; H.G.M no se ve amenazado aun con su falta de fuerza militar por sus vecinos de comunidades porque es el único hospital en servicio capas de atender enfermedades como el cáncer o trasplante de órganos, por esa razón la comunidad del hospital junto con la de los Vatos reciben y/o tradean medicamentos, ademas de negociar tratamientos con los lideres de las otras comunidades junto con la protección casi garantizada de ellos para tener siempre un hospital bien suministrado.

Mientras la liberación del Reino, Hilltop llego a ser la única comunidad bajo nuestro dominio, siendo así partimos con grupos a buscar mas comunidades, encontrando varias de tamaño pequeño y algunas de tamaño mediano, donde procedimos a dar el mismo trato que con los de Hilltop, algunas no les pareció y trataron de atacarnos lo que fue totalmente contraproducente ya que luego de matar a unos cuantos igualmente procedieron a bajar la cabeza ante nuestro grupo, cuando me presentaba ante ellos y sobre todo cuando los protegimos de algunas hordas cuando nos avisaron allano la reputación de nuestro grupo de que si ayudaríamos cuando estuvieran en peligro;eso sello el trato confirmando que si brindaríamos ayuda cuando la necesitaran.

Ahora luego de recibir el masaje de Frankie y terminar mi sándwich, Simón llego de recibir las ofrendas de Gregory, Simón noto que la gente de Hilltop estaba cada vez mas molesta por tener que dar comida a nuestro grupo; esto produjo pequeñas discusiones contra nosotros, según Simón Gregory no podía controlar a su gente pues observo que apenas lo escuchaban y respetaban mas a su ayudante un tal Paúl, siendo ese el caso y que Gregory expiro su utilidad, mande a que me trajeran la cabeza de Gregory, de esa manera los de Hilltop entenderían el mensaje de no rebelarse.

Sorprendente mente una semana después nos llega la noticia de la destrucción del puesto de avanza que reciben los tributos de las demás comunidades, cuando fuimos a comprobar, se habían llevado todo y dejaron que la mayoría se transformaran, 28 hombres murieron en el puesto y 5 mas cuando recibimos la llamada diciendo que ayudáramos con 2 cautivas, siendo emboscados y quemados vivos, cuando me entere, mi enojo se mostró cuando golpee en la cara al que me dio la noticia.

La semana siguiente hable con Sam donde le explique que un grupo desconocido había destruido un puesto de avanza saqueando los recursos que se hallaban dentro del puesto, cuando se entero dijo que le avisara cuando encontráramos el grupo, unos días después gracias a Dwight supimos de donde fue el ataque siendo un tipo llamado Rick y de una comunidad en Alejandria, habiendo planeado como procederíamos, cerrando calles cada vez mas hasta que no puedan salir de sus casas, nos sorprendió cuando salio un grupo en una casa rodante, observando sus ruta se estaban dirigiendo a hilltop, sabiendo eso, continuamos con el plan, pero vigilamos mas los caminos a hiltop.

Habiéndole avisado a Sam cuando empezamos el plan para confrontar al Grupo de ese tal Rick, luego de que Simón y el se amenazaran, aprovechando que apareció un traidor, lo usamos como demostración de lo que pasaba cuando nos enfrentaban; Al parecer estaban apurado porque separaron al grupo, donde uno conduciría la casa rodante como señuelo y los otros irían hacia Hilltop, Dwight habiendo obtenido a Glenn, Daryl y Michonne, procedimos a rodear un claro y esperar a nuestras victimas.

Habiendo atrapado al conductor, me sorprendió cuando me lo trajeron, ya que reconocí como el profesor de ciencias de mi hijo el cual se llevaba bien si puedo recordar, creo que se llamaba Eugene, cuando me vio se sorprendió, pero cuando se entero que yo era el líder del grupo al cual destruyeron un puesto de avanza, se asusto, rogó y rogó que no lastimara a el y a sus amigos, pero solo pude verlo como lamentable, después de todo no hay excepciones, en fin como lo conozco, solo le preguntare por donde van sus amigos, si no me lo dice le golpeare ya que el no estará entre lo que matare esta noche; después de todo 33 personas muertas sin contar el Grupo de T que posiblemente sean ellos esto no acabara antes de que mate a algunos de ellos y los vea rogando en el piso.

Mientras espera en la casa rodante limpiando a Lucille, el grupo de este Rick llego, esperamos que se adentraran un poco en el circulo antes de encender las luces donde después de ser desarmados y arrodillados, esperando su destino, decidí honrarles con mi presencia cuando escuche el llamado de Simón.

*Toc, Toc*

Salgo, con elegancia apoyando a Lucille en mi hombro, frente a mi a la distancia, se hallan 14 personas, las 14 personas que mataron tanto a mi gente del puesto y a los que envié a matarlos por matar a mi gente del puesto, pensando en que decirles en esta situación, digo:

Ne: ¿Ya se mearon en sus pantalones? (Mírenlos temblando ante mi y su situación, posiblemente estén pensando en lo jodido que están)

Ne: Pues presiento que no faltara poco para que suceda.

Ne: Si… pronto habla una fiesta de pantalones meados.

Ne: Quien de ustedes dice ser el líder. (Obviamente lo sé, pero quiero ver si se traicionan)

Si: Es este. (Genial, gracias Simón bueno, continuemos)

Ne: Haaa…. Hola, tu eres Rick, ¿cierto?, Soy Negan... y no me agrada que hallan matado a ¡mis hombres!.

Ne: Ademas, cuando envié a mi hombres a matarlos, por matar a mi gente, ¡Mataste a mas de mi gente!.

Ne: No me hace gracia, ¡No me hace gracia!, no tienes idea, de la poca gracia que me causa eso, pero yo creo que pronto captaras lo esencial de lo que pasa cuando matas a mi gente… ¡Si!

Ne: Pronto habrás lamentado haberte cruzado con nosotros; especialmente conmigo.

Ne: Sí, lo estarás.

Ne: Mira, Rick, pase lo que pase, sin importar que no te metas con el nuevo orden mundial, y el nuevo orden mundial es esto y realmente es muy simple, así que incluso si eres tonto, que muy posible seas al enfrentarnos, podrás captarlo, ¿Estas listo?, muy bien presta atención… Dame tu mierda o te matamos.

Ne: Hoy es día de orientación Profesional, hemos gastado muchos recursos, para que sepas quienes somos y de lo que yo soy capaz, ¡Ahora me deben y pienso cobrarles!...¡Entiendes!

Ri:S..Si.

Ne: ¡Bien!; Tienen cosas, me la entregan a mí hasta que paguen por las personas que mataron, para eso estarán, claro entiendo que es una mierda difícil de digerir, pero sin ninguna duda tragaran; Eres el líder, construiste una comunidad, pensaste que nada les pasaría, lo entiendo, pero te equivocaste, ya no estas a salvo, ni siquiera cerca, de hecho, estas atrapado y te pondré aun mas la soga al cuello si te niegas y lo que quiero es lo tuyo.

Ne: Y si falta puedes encontrarla, robarla, fabricarla, tarde o temprano estaremos a manos, pero no temas, ya que nosotros lo protegeremos al fin estarán a salvo, ¿Por qué?; Porque somos los ¡Salvadores! y no permitiremos que mueran antes de pagarnos.

Ne: Así que ahora trabajaran para mi, y cuanto mas se resistan mas sufrirán, por lo que si el lobo llama a tu puerta abrirás, ¡somos los dueños de esas puertas!, intenta detenernos y soplaremos esa puerta.

Ne: ¿Lo entiendes?, ¿¡No!?, bueno, hora de pagar el adelanto.

Ri:¿?¿Que?

Ne: No esperabas que los dejáramos salir de esta ilesos, ¿No?, si no trabajasen para mi los habría matado, pero como esta relación recién empieza debo mostrarles lo que pasara si no obedecen…

Ne: Así que ahora voy a moler a palos a uno de ustedes.

**POV: Sam:**

¿Qué estoy haciendo en este momento?, pues me dirijo en moto con otros 30 para evitar la muerte de Abraham y Glenn, al mismo tiempo que convenzo a mi padre de que no los mate pero golpee.

Mientras nos dirigíamos, paso el tiempo, cada minuto pensaba en que llegaría demasiado tarde, después de todo Negan nos aviso cuando ya habían atrapado al que conducía la casa flotante diciéndome que era mi maestro de Ciencias, Me alegra al escucharlo cuando me di cuenta que Eugene pudo reunirse con Rick incluso cuando altere un poco la historia con mi sola presencia, pero rápidamente borre mi sonrisa pues no era momento para eso.

Para cuando llegamos, vi desde la distancia que Negan ya había matado a uno, pero Abraham estaba vivo, cuando veo a Negan ponerse la mano en el pecho y luego recoger firmemente la mano antes de comenzar a voltearse, toco la bocina de mi moto haciendo que se detenga.

**POV: Negan:**

Habiendo terminado de matar a un joven, que se resistió cuando elegí al pelirrojo soldado, un joven lo llamaba Warren, cuando escojo a otro un tipo al asar, se me hace familiar, pero no lo reconozco, me paro frente a el, dándole la espalda.

Ne: Las primeras impresiones son importantes, necesito que me conozcan… Así que va…*Biu, Biuuu*

Desde la distancia al circulo aparecen un grupo de aproximadamente 25-30 personas, cuando mis hombres se alertan, levantan sus armas, conociendo a la única persona que puede usar tantas motos, dejo lo que hacia y apoyo a Lucille en mi hombro, cuando mis hombres hablen el circulo para que entren, Sam aparece en su Gabardina en cuero negra, con su pañuelo rojo bajando de su moto como todo un tipo rudo, se me sale la sonrisa a ver a mi hijo dirigir un grupo tan grande, pero la sonrisa se va tan rápido como llego, si viene vestido de tal manera y con tantas personas no es para unirse a la fiesta.

Ne: Sam, Vienes a acompañarme en esta noche mientras mato a unas personas del grupo que mato a mis hombres, de hecho recién iba a matar a este sujeto.

Digo apuntando a Lucille al tipo al que le daba mi espalda, Sam al verlo, se sorprende y rápidamente me mira antes de hablar.

**POV: Sam:**

Sorprendente mente el que murió no era nadie del grupo principal, entre el grupo arrodillado están todos mas el que murió, Alex y un desconocido, cuando Negan me habla y dice que estaba a punto de matar a un tipo apunta hacia Alex, sorprendido, yo y tres de mis hombres nos alarmamos, ya que reconocemos a Alex, mientras miro a Negan, mis hombres me miran, para ver cual es mi reacción, obviamente no permitiría que muriera Alex, perdón desconocido.

Sa: No lo mates.

Los Salvadores y el Grupo de Rick se sorprenden ante el reclamo del desconocido por lo menos por Rick y sus amigos, ya que los Salvadores tienen claro que el que habla es Sam líder de los Limpiadores, aun así el mas sorprendido en Negan ante la petición de su hijo.

Ne: ¿Perdón, que no lo mate?

Sa: Me oyes.

Ne: No es que te haga caso, pero ¿Porque?.

Sa: Era parte de mi grupo, se llama Alex, participo en el rescate del Doctor Edwin, quedándose a ayudar al grupo que ayudo a recoger al doctor, que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias es sorprendente, pero no puedo permitir que mates a uno de mis hombres ya sea este en mi grupo o no.

Ne: Buenas palabras las reconozco, pero aun debo matar a uno, si no es el, ¿A quién?, ¿Al chino o al Pelirrojo?, en todo caso alguien debe morir.

Habiendo dicho eso Negan apoyo a Lucille contra su pierna y levanto ambas manos.

Ne: Tienes diez segundos antes de que mate a alguien distinto a los que mencione, 10, 9, 8.

Entonces era Glenn o Abraham, que clase de destino era esto, entonces vi al desconocido, cuando vi su pelo note que también era rojo al igual que Abraham, viendo esta mi oportunidad, señalándolo, digo.

Sa: En ese caso mata al pelirrojo, aun cuando creo que matar esta mal, es cuando no hay justificación, atacar a un puesto de avanza y matar a todos sin provocacion ya es una ofensa grave contra cualquier comunidad.

Ne: Bien dicho, he Alex, tal parece que te salvaste hoy, y tu…

Dijo señalando al pelirrojo mas joven.

Ne: Parece que morirás ¡Hoy!.

**POV: Negan:**

Habiendo aceptado no matar al tal Alex, me volví al pelirrojo que había ignorado, sabiendo que era pelirrojo, había mencionado al mayor, pero Sam apunto al joven, entonces lo sentencie.

Ne:… ¡Hoy!

Digo entre los gritos de que me detuviera, cuando golpeo su cráneo, le deforme su cráneo tanto que uno de sus ojo salió y quedo colgando de la cuenca.

Ne: ¡Fiu! ¡Te rompí tanto el cráneo ¡Que se te salió el ¡ojo!... ¡Y es asqueroso como una mierda!

Viendo como una mujer joven y el pelirrojo mayor lloran, decidí consolarlos.

Ne: ahh, hay no, yo se que duele todo esto, lo lamento, lo digo sinceramente, ¡Pero se lo dije!, ¡Sin exenciones!.

Digo mientras proceso a golpear la cara del tipo antes de aplastarle el cráneo en pulpa, cuando me detengo, hablo un poco de Sam explicándole con mejor detalle como fue que los atrapamos, antes de mirar a Rick quien me miraba a mi y a Sam como si nos quisiera matar, no gustándome esa mirada que dirigió hacia mi y mi hijo, decido enseñarle una lección, llevándome a Rick a la casa rodante, donde antes de entrar, Sam me dice que no quiere mas muertes, así que me controlare, acordando no matar a nadie mas, Sam se despide y parte con sus compañeros.

**POV: Sam:**

Al parecer, mi llegada cambio de Alex al desconocido, habiendo asegurado de Negan que no mataría a nadie mas, decidí marcharme, podrían pensar que irme podría hacer que murieran mas personas, pero se que Negan siempre cumple las promesas realizadas sino a otras personas a mi.

Cuando volví a casa, pensé en como esta fue la peor primera impresión que pudo tener el grupo de Rick sobre mi.

**POV: Alex:**

Cuando vuelve Rick, se ve mas demacrado y envejecido por unos años, habiendo sido salvado por Sam, fue un milagro, después de todo el bate ya estaba en mi cara cuando Negan oyó la bocina de la moto, cuando hicieron elegir a Sam, pensé que iba a elegir a Abraham, pero eligió a Roger, quien recibió el mismo destino que Warren, siendo salpicados en el asfalto.

Cuando los Salvadores se marchan, el grupo se queda quieto viendo los lugares donde están los cuerpos con sus cabezas aplastadas sin consuelo, viendo a Rick, intento acercarme a el, cuando Abraham se me lanza y golpea en la cara.

Ab: Maldito, cuando ibas decirnos que la base que atacamos era solo un puesto.

Al: ¡No lo sabía!, yo solo era parte del grupo de Sam, se llaman "Los Limpiadores", barren las ciudades y los caminos de cualquier caminante, Negan no había formado su grupo cuando llegue donde ustedes ¡Ni pude adivinar que se trataban de la misma persona!.

Mi: Entonces si lo que dices es verdad, porque sabes que no lo había formado en ese tiempo.

Al: Sam y Negan parientes, se hablaban por radio, cuando esto empezó.

Ri: Entonces los Salvadores y los Limpiadores son ¿Un mismo grupo?

Al: No sabría decirte, podría preguntarle si vuelvo al pueblo, pero hace mucho que me aparte para estar con ustedes.

Da: Pero lo vimos, él te salvo, tal vez si hablas con él pueda ayudarnos.

Al: Lo dudo, aunque Sam no mete sus asuntos con los de Negan, atacar un puesto de el es como atacarlo a el ya que, si Negan se debilita, su más poderoso aliado se debilita.

Ri: Entonces, ¿Cual seria el grupo mas fuerte según tu?

Al: mmm, difícil, yo pensaría que el de Sam, ya las primeras semanas el y los demás del pueblo Limpiaron las bases militares de todos los alrededores junto con varios tanques y lanza misiles ademas de limpiar varias tiendas de armas junto con varias fabricas de balas después de tomar la mas cercana para la producción de balas, ademas antes de todo Sam era un amante de armas, su garaje estaba lleno de armas ademas de hacer que todos los miembros del Clud de Moteros que donde el formaba parte compraran armas y cada domingo hacíamos competencias de tiro.

Gl: ¡Genial! Ahora no solo tenemos problemas con un tipo que según Gregory es peligroso y que acaba de matar a batazos a dos de nosotros si no que estamos en la mierda del jefe de un grupo armado y entrenado.

Eu: No creo que Sam nos extorsione como Negan.

Sa: ¿Como puedes saberlo Eugene?

Eu: Fui su profesor de Ciencias, ademas su sangre es el ingrediente para la cura, lo mas seguro que al enviarte con ese grupo a buscar al Doctor Edwin sea porque quería replicar la formula.

Mi: Entonces el es inmune a los caminantes y lo mas posible que tengan una producción de la cura para sus hombres lo que hará que sea mas difícil hacer contra medidas para ellos.

Con cada palabra dicha por todos cada vez el pesimismo se elevaba en la moral de la gente, y es que nunca pensaron que la decisión de aceptar el cuerdo con Gregory los perjudicaría tanto, ahora no solo perdieron gente semanas atrás con los Lobos, sino que también terminaron con una satisfacción de golpear primero contra Negan para informarse que pisaron la cola del Tigre y no solo eso sino que despertaron al Dragón que vivía cerca del Tigre haciéndolo precavido de sus movimientos.

**Próximo capitulo:**

Ne: Tonck, Tonck, Tooock*Toc, Toc, Toc*,!Cerditos, Cerditos déjenme entrar!;

!Palo y Zanahoria!


End file.
